L'expérience de la guerre
by Follow-the-moon
Summary: La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL. MARAUDERS. [Image de Hueco-Mundo sur Deviantart]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement** : Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

Another head hangs slowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence causes such silence  
Who are we mistaken

But you see, it's not me,  
It's not my family  
In your head, in your head  
They are fighting  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head,  
They are cryin'

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey,  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey, hey,  
hey Oh, do, do, dou, do, do, dou,

Another mother's breakin'  
Heart is taking over  
When the violence causes such silence  
We must be mistaken

It's the same old theme since 1916  
In your head, in your head they're still fightin'  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are dying'

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey,  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, yaa, yaa

(_Zombies_** – Cranberries**)

.

.

.

- C'est le seul moyen et tu le sais.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Cela va à l'encontre de toutes les lois magiques ! Et émotionnellement, comment crois-tu que je vais m'en sortir ? _Ils _seront tous là ! Pas seulement ma famille mais aussi tous les mangemorts que nous combattons depuis presque quinze ans maintenant ! Est-ce que tu te rends simplement compte de la torture que cela va être pour moi de les voir tous les jours pour le reste de ma vie ? De devoir faire comme si je ne les connaissais pas ? Qu'aucun d'eux n'était mort ? Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis en tête l'idée que je puisse résister à l'envie de tuer tous ces fils de putes de mangemorts et de sauver mes parents, mais il avait bu trop de vin d'orties !

- Et vois-tu un autre moyen ? Il ne reste que nous ! Et Tu-sais-qui a une armée de plus de cent mille hommes ! Combien de temps tu crois qu'on va tenir à deux ? Cela fait presque deux ans qu'on n'arrête pas de fuir !

Hermione paraissait à bout. Harry savait que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Depuis ses onze ans, il luttait contre Voldemort en sa compagnie et aujourd'hui il en avait vingt-cinq. Ses années Poudlard avaient été terribles : en première année, il y avait eu Quirrell, puis en deuxième année la Chambre des Secrets, en troisième les détraqueurs, en quatrième la résurrection de Voldemort et en cinquième, son retour sur la scène publique avec une attaque meurtrière au département des mystères pour récupérer la prophétie. A partir de là, tout s'était accéléré. Voldemort avait profité des vacances d'été lors de son seizième anniversaire pour attaquer Poudlard. L'école, vide de tous ses habitants, n'avait pas résisté. Quelques professeurs étaient là et les protections magiques étaient à leurs plus hauts niveaux mais Voldemort, fort de sa renaissance tant physique que magique, n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée. L'homme avait en effet vu son noyau magique retrouver son niveau normal avec le rituel effectué au cimetière. Harry avait alors brutalement réalisé _qui_ était Voldemort. Il comprenait plus que jamais qu'il ne s'en était sorti qu'avec une chance insolente.

Poudlard tombée, Dumbledore avait réuni tout le monde au Quartier Général de l'ordre du phénix, Square Grimmaurd. Harry, qui n'était plus en sécurité nulle part et certainement pas chez sa tante, les avait rejoints, au grand bonheur de Sirius. Le ministère tentait de lutter contre Voldemort mais son incapacité à reconnaître son retour en temps et en heures lui avait fait perdre énormément d'avance et les aurors n'étaient pas près à la guerre, ils n'étaient pas formés pour ça. Les quelques rescapés de la première guerre comme l'auror Maugrey Fol œil avaient tenté de faire bouger les choses en instaurant un programme de formation rapide pour apprendre aux aurors et ceux en devenir comment réagir et lutter contre les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Harry avait vu avec désespoir le ministère tombé au cours de ce qui aurait du être sa sixième année. Il avait aussi vu les premiers hommes tombés au combat. La liste devait s'allonger au fil des mois.

Maugrey, l'un des premiers, n'avait pas pu résister à l'assaut des couples Lestrange et Carrow.

Minerva McGonagall de la main de Lucius Malfoy.

Hagrid protégeant vainement Mondingus Fletcher du fait d'une meute de loups-garous menés par Fenrir Greyback.

Molly, Charlie et Percy Weasley de la main même de Voldemort.

Puis, Harry et ses camarades avaient fini leurs formations. Ils avaient tous suivis un apprentissage accéléré, à la dure, pour pouvoir eux-aussi lutter contre les Mangemorts. Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, tous avaient été sur eux, ne leurs laissant aucun répit ni le jour ni la nuit. Harry avait plus d'une fois du bénéficier des soins de Madame Pomfresh et il ne comptait plus le nombre de bleus qu'il s'était fait. Ils étaient alors partis au combat. Eux, si innocents, avaient vu la guerre. Ils avaient tués à l'âge ou d'autres étaient encore sur les bancs de l'école. L'héritage de Maugrey était inscrit au fer rouge dans leurs esprits : plus que son célèbre « vigilance constance », il leur avait fait comprendre qu'on ne luttait pas contre des Mangemorts, sorciers accomplis, avec des Expelliarmus ou autre Stupefix. Et Harry avait alors lancé son premier Avada sur Avery.

Ron, Lavande, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Dean et Seamus, Zacharias Smith, ils avaient tous finis par tomber.

Face à eux, seuls Avery, les frères Carrow, Mulciber, Gibbon, Dolohov, Rosier et nombres d'apprentis mangemorts étaient tombés. Mais les principaux, Lucius Malfoy, les Lestranges, même Macnair, étaient toujours là à écumer leurs rangs.

Lorsque Dumbledore avait finit lui-aussi par périr, l'ordre s'était comme désintégré. Désespérés, les survivants s'étaient jetés à corps perdus dans la bataille qui suivit et peu avaient survécus. Severus, qu'Harry avait fini par apprécier, avait même été obligé de cesser son rôle d'espion, n'ayant plus personne à qui transmettre ses informations. Il avait du prendre sur lui et faire comme s'il n'avait aucune conscience morale. Son filleul, Drago, avait du faire de même. Harry savait, malgré sa douleur, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le blond et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et ils avaient finis par…il préférait ne plus y penser. Si Voldemort avait découvert leur relation, il l'aurait fait tuer et cela, Harry ne pouvait se le permettre. Il était la dernière chose qui le maintenait debout.

Finalement, seuls Hermione et lui étaient restés. Square Grimmaurd avait été découvert il y a deux ans et demi et depuis, elle et lui fuyaient. Le pays entier avait été fermé au monde extérieur et plus personne n'entrait ou ne sortait sans que Voldemort ne le sache. Hermione et lui étaient donc obliger de se cacher tout en essayant de mobiliser le plus de monde mais peu était ceux qui acceptaient de les suivre. Voldemort était si puissant et l'Ordre détruit, ils n'y avaient plus d'espoir.

Ils écumaient les camps de moldus et de sangs-de-bourbes afin de trouver des alliés mais sans grand espoir. Hermione avait pu protéger ses parents en les mettant sous Impero et en les obligeant à déménager en Australie mais c'était bien la seule consolation qu'elle tirait de cela. Les camps…la misère était grande. Chaque jour, les mangemorts faisaient des descentes et torturaient les résistants. Les moldus étaient presque tous tués à vue mais quelques uns survivaient tant bien que mal dans les camps instaurés par Voldemort. Si les camps de sang-de-bourbe étaient terribles : les maisons dans lesquelles les jeunes sorciers vivaient n'étaient que des bâtiments délabrés, de vieux hôpitaux déserts ouverts aux moindres courants d'air, ceux des moldus étaient pires. La nourriture était rare et la famine tuait presque autant que les mangemorts mais les sorciers parvenaient tant bien que mal à survivre grâce à de discrets sorts d'attraction sur les animaux environnants. Lapins, rats, tout y passait et ils tentaient de s'en accommoder. Mais les camps de moldus étaient bien pus terribles. Aucune nourriture, aucune eau, pas de vêtements, le camp entier semblait désert. Harry et Hermione n'en avaient visité qu'un et jamais ils ne l'oublieraient.

Le camp ne consistait qu'en une grande avenue un peu en dehors de Londres. Autrefois, il y avait eu des commerces et des entreprises mais aujourd'hui tout n'était que ruine et désolation. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher. Les rescapés avaient la couleur des murs à moitié détruits : gris, sale, terne. Lorsque les deux amis étaient arrivés, ils avaient d'abord cru que tout le monde était mort. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, seul le vent soufflait doucement à leurs oreilles. Lorsqu'Hermione avait laissé couler ses larmes, une jeune femme était sortie de l'ombre. Elle leur avait jeté des pierres en leur chuchotant de s'enfuir au plus vite, que c'était l'heure de visite des monstres. Ils avaient tenté de l'aider, maigre comme elle était et si peu vêtue, elle aurait pu s'effondrée à tout moment, mais elle n'avait rien voulue entendre. Elle les avait fait fuir et ils l'avaient écoutée. Lorsque deux jours plus tard, ils étaient revenus, le camp n'existait plus, tout avait été rasé. Ils avaient trouvé le cadavre de l'inconnue cachée sous des décombres, nue.

Hermione avait alors juré qu'elle ferait tout pour changer cela. Harry avait rit jaune, fermé les yeux désespéré et tourné les talons pour repartir d'où il venait. Il avait tellement perdu dans cette guerre qu'il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, que Voldemort le tue. Il avait cessé d'espérer et ne comprenait pas qu'Hermione ait encore cette conviction au fonds des yeux qu'ils allaient gagner. Les mois qui suivirent, elle les fit voyager dans tout le pays à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi mais par amitié pour elle, il ne posa aucune question. Au point où ils en étaient, quoi qu'ils fassent, rien ne pouvait être pire.

Finalement, ils en étaient là aujourd'hui à avoir cette folle discussion. Sous une tente au fin fonds de la campagne anglaise, à moitié dans la boue, les vêtements humides et pleins de sang séchés d'anciennes blessures, Harry l'écoutait les yeux exorbités persuadé qu'Hermione avait atteint son point de rupture et que la folie l'avait définitivement emporté. Apparemment, elle avait cherché tous les ingrédients et instruments nécessaires à la fabrication d'un retourneur de temps. Harry savait qu'elle s'était intéressée de près à la fabrication de retourneur de temps lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Square Grimmaurd mais il avait pris cela comme une lubie, un moyen comme un autre pour elle de se détendre. Ce qu'elle avait vu au camp moldu lui avait insufflé cette folle idée qu'Harry pourrait tout changer s'il remontait le temps jusqu'à l'époque de ses parents. S'il tuait Voldemort à ce moment, alors son futur lui aurait une vie des plus heureuses avec des parents en vie. Elle avait alors ressorti ses plans de fabrication d'un retourneur de temps et avait apporté de telles modifications qu'il lui suffisait simplement de retourner trente fois le petit collier pour remonter aux quinze ans de ses parents. Un tour pour un an.

- D'un point de vue strictement logique alors, si je remonte le temps, que je tue Vol…

- Chuuuut !

Harry avait sans cesse du mal à se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait plus prononcer le nom de son ennemi sans se faire repérer à cause du tabou que celui-ci avait posé dessus.

- Oui, donc je disais, si je remonte le temps, que je tue Tu-sais-qui, il va y avoir un paradoxe temporel ! Mon futur moi naitra mais il n'aura pas de grand méchant à tuer. Du coup, il ne remontera pas le temps et ne tuera pas Tu-sais-qui comme je pourrai le faire ! C'est juste…juste pas possible !

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. N'y avait-elle pas déjà pensé ? Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. La jeune fille avait les yeux baissés au sol. Ses cheveux gras, sales, vaguement attachés avec un élastique décrépit cachaient mal sa cicatrice sur l'œil droit. Elle n'était pas aveugle mais cela n'était pas passé loin. Son visage était tout aussi sale que ses cheveux et son nez était encrassé par du sang séché. Elle était plus brune que blanche à cause de la saleté et de la terre et Harry essaya vaguement de se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois où ils avaient pu prendre une douche. Hermione souffla doucement, et sortit un parchemin plié en quatre de son soutien-gorge. Elle le lui mit délicatement dans la main. Curieux, Harry le déplia.

- Hermione… Mais qu'est-ce que… Où as-tu eu ça ?

- Tu te souviens quand on a rencontré Weston Willoughby ?

Weston Willoughby était un vieil homme à qui ils avaient rendus visite quatre mois auparavant. L'homme, caché au fin fonds d'une cave dont l'entrée avait été si dure à trouver qu'ils avaient passé deux jours à la chercher, était un langue-de-plomb à la retraite. Il avait travaillé à la section Retourneur de temps lorsqu'il allait encore au ministère et connaissait les travaux de Trevelyan Hartshorn, l'inventeur du Retourneur de temps, mieux que personne. Vue l'âge de Weston, Harry se demandait réellement comment il pouvait être encore vivant. Hermione et lui avaient longuement discuté pendant qu'Harry, blessé au ventre, se remettait doucement. Il n'avait pas réellement écouté et avait plutôt préférer s'endormir aussi vite que possible. Qui sait quand il allait pouvoir le faire de nouveau ? Quand il s'était réveillé, Hermione les avait fait repartir aussitôt. Il n'avait réentendu parler du vieillard que six jours plus tôt, pour apprendre sa mort. Acquiesçant rapidement, Harry se tendit, pas réellement certain de vouloir entendre ce qu'Hermione avait à lui dire.

Il avait envisagé cette hypothèse de remonter le temps pour tout changer. Mais lui aussi avait buté face à ce problème de paradoxe. Cela lui a pris des années mais il a réussit à créer une incantation qui pourrait résoudre cette question.

- Mais ?

- Mais…c'est encore expérimental. Rien ne dit que cela va marcher. En plus, c'est de la magie plutôt sombre.

Harry examina attentivement la formule avant de relever brutalement la tête.

- Plutôt sombre ? Harry haussa un sourcil cynique. Tu veux rire j'espère ? Tu te rends compte de ce que cela demande ? Il faut que j'en appelle à Gaïa et tu sais ce qui se passe quand on fait appel à elle pour de mauvaises raisons !

Gaïa était la mère magie. Dans la mythologie grecque, elle était la déesse mère, mère de toutes les créatures telles que les Titans. Harry n'avait appris cela que très tard, complètement innocent des coutumes et rites magiques. En réalité, chez les Sorciers, Gaïa était considéré comme la Magie elle-même. C'est elle qui décidait qui naitrait sorcier ou non, qui aurait son don ou pas. Mais l'histoire était ancienne et les interprétations différaient. Ainsi, les Sangs-purs considéraient que les Nés-moldus étaient des aberrations de la nature qui nuisaient à Gaïa. En effet, ils apportaient leur propre culture chez les sorciers mais ne cherchaient pas à s'intéresser ni à apprendre la culture sorcière et les rites honorant la Magie, Mère de toutes Choses se perdaient peu à peu dans cette modernisation forcée. Au fils des siècles, nombres étaient les sorciers qui avaient tenté de faire appel à Gaïa pour qu'elle intercède en leur faveur. Le plus célèbre d'entre eux était le mage noir Tristram Arbuthnot. L'homme avait voulu exterminer tous les Nés-moldus et avait tenté une incantation pour faire appel à Gaïa en lui sacrifiant trente-six vierges suédoises qu'il avait kidnappé car la tradition voulait qu'on sacrifie des jeunes gens à la peau claire. Pourquoi trente-six ? On se le demandait encore. Gaïa avait entendu son appel mais furieuse l'avait exterminée lui et tous ses partisans. Depuis, rares étaient ceux qui tentaient de l'appeler par peur de finir comme Tristram le Maudit. De toute l'histoire magique, il n'existait qu'un cas où Gaïa avait accepté la demande du sorcier qui l'avait appelé. Solomon Beddoe était le seul survivant : il avait invoqué Gaïa en sacrifiant sa propre vie pour sauver celles de sa femme et de sa fille, mortes à cause de bandits de grands chemins. Gaïa avait accepté de les faire revivre et avait même sauvé Solomon. Mais c'était le seul cas avéré.

Harry n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait si, sacrifiant sa propre vie –il était hors de question qu'il sacrifie quelqu'un d'autre-, Gaïa rejetait sa requête et annulait tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli. S'il devait suivre le même chemin que Tristram le Maudit alors Voldemort aurait gagné par forfait avant même qu'Harry ne naisse réellement.

- Harry, imagine qu'elle dise oui ? Imagine que l'incantation fonctionne et qu'elle accepte de te laisser vivre et de pallier au paradoxe temporel ?

- Je me fiche de vivre mais il est hors de question que je risque ce que l'on a accomplit simplement parce qu'elle pourrait dire oui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a accomplit ? Tout le monde est mort ! Il n'y a plus d'espoir !

- Mais je suis encore vivant ! Je peux toujours réaliser la prophétie et tuer Tu-sais-qui. Si je remonte le temps, tue Vol…Merde… Le tue et que Gaïa n'accepte pas ma demande, elle pourrait le faire revivre et me tuer moi, tuer ma famille et avant même d'avoir essayé, il n'y aura plus d'espoir ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?

- Parce que je serais égoïste, je lui demanderai de me faire vivre une belle vie avec Théodore alors que je sais que toi, tu lui demanderas simplement de pallier au paradoxe.

Le silence accueillit sa réponse. Théodore avait trahi son père et son camp par amour pour Hermione et s'était fait tué trois ans auparavant. Si Harry avait cru que Ron et elle finiraient ensemble et formeraient un beau couple, il s'était largement trompé. Ron était tombé fou amoureux de Lavande et n'avait jamais jalousé Théo. Harry avait bien du admettre qu'Hermione était bien plus heureuse avec Théo qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être avec Ron.

- C'est complètement fou. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire ?

Bien malgré lui, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà accepté. D'un « je ne peux pas le faire, ce serait trop dur de voir mes parents et les mangemorts » il était passé à un « même si je le faisais, cela brise toutes les lois magiques existantes ». Hermione s'en aperçut aussi.

- Et puis quitte à remonter le temps, pourquoi ne pas remonter directement à l'époque où Tu-sais-qui n'était qu'un petit orphelin ?

- Parce qu'on ne connaît pas assez bien l'époque.

Harry parut circonspect.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est simple, Voldemort est né en 1926. Cela signifie qu'il a étudié à Poudlard au début des années 1940. Et c'est le début de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Harry… On ne sait ni dans quel orphelinat il a été, ni à quel point la guerre a touché le monde sorcier. Et en plus de la Seconde Guerre mondiale moldue, Gellert Grindelwald terrifiait le monde sorcier. Dumbledore ne pourra pas t'aider, il sera trop concentré à lutter contre lui. Alors comment veux-tu aider un orphelin si tu ne sais même pas si toi-même tu vas survivre ? C'est plus sur d'aller à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Il n'y a plus de conflits ouverts et le monde sorcier commence à peine à entrer en guerre contre _Lui_. En plus, c'est bientôt la fin de la guerre froide…Tu y auras beaucoup plus de chance qu'à l'époque de l'enfance de Tu-sais-qui…

Harry ne répondit rien. Puis, sa voix se brisant, il lui dit :

- Herm', je ne vais pas te laisser…Je ne veux pas te laisser…

- Tu n'as pas le choix chéri, c'est peut être notre seule chance. Et Tu-sais-qui ne se doute de rien, c'est le moment.

Harry était content de pouvoir compter sur de solides défenses en Occlumencie. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois et cela pouvait bien lui servir encore une fois. Dans l'immédiat, il était tellement concentré sur le fait de ne pas les faire tomber que cela l'empêchait de pleurer.

- Mais on va bien finir par se rendre compte que je ne suis plus là…_Il_ va se poser des questions.

- Il ne s'en posera pas plus que maintenant. Cela fait deux mois que plus personne ne nous voit et qu'aucun mangemort ne sait où on est. Il ne s'inquiète plus, il a déjà gagné dans son esprit. Il pensera probablement que tu es finalement mort.

Il est vrai que sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort datait d'un an et déjà, il ne faisait plus grand cas de lui. Certain d'avoir déjà gagné, il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui et Harry avait profité d'une ouverture grande comme une porte pour s'enfuir comme un lâche sous le rire goguenard du Lord. Harry savait qu'il avait rappelé à lui les hommes qu'il avait lancé à sa recherche. Si ses mangemorts tombaient sur lui, il pouvait le tuer à vue, Voldemort n'y attachait plus grand cas.

- D'accord… C'est complètement fou mais d'accord.

Hermione eut un pâle sourire et lui mit le retourneur de temps autour du cou. C'était presque comme un déjà-vu, un souvenir de leur troisième année.

- Surtout, n'oublie pas, il faut que tu détruises le Retourneur dès que tu es sur d'être dans la bonne époque. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour la date mais au cas où, fais attention. Et _détruis-le_.

- Entendu.

Il ramena à lui ses affaires puis prit Hermione dans ses bras, respirant son odeur pour ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois. Il sentit ses larmes coulées dans son cou mais ne put rien dire de crainte d'éclater lui aussi en sanglot. Maladroitement, il se détacha d'elle puis ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage défait de son amie.

Le décompte pouvait commencer.

_30._

_29._

_28._

_27._

_26._

Il sentit Hermione s'écarter un peu plus de lui pour lui laisser de l'espace.

_19._

_18._

_17._

_16._

Hermione renifla bruyamment puis eut un petit rire.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas craquer maintenant.

Harry n'eut pas la force de rouvrir les yeux mais il sentit quand même ses larmes coulées le long de ses joues.

_6._

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

Ce fut le moment. Dans une torsion magique plus puissante que quand il avait du remonter le temps pour quelques heures seulement, il disparut. Il fut vaguement conscient d'être transporté en arrière mais n'ayant toujours pas rouvert les yeux, il ne s'en rendit presque pas compte. Brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Fébrile, il rouvrit les yeux mais dans son empressement, s'effondra par terre. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle et ses idées, il tenta de déterminer où il était et surtout _quand_. Le lieu semblait être le même que lorsqu'il avait quitté Hermione. La forêt ne paraissait pas avoir changée et Harry ne sût pas si cela avait fonctionné.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans son époque, il y avait un camp de moldus. Plus personne n'y allait parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moldus et que les explosions et autres combats qui avaient eu lieu non loin, des années plus tôt avaient rendu l'endroit très difficile d'accès. Sans crainte mais prudent malgré tout, Harry décida de s'y rendre. Il ne pouvait transplaner au cas où tout est marché et que la ville moldue n'ait pas été détruite. L'adrénaline courut dans ses veines et avec une certaine excitation il cavala vers l'ancien camp. Les trente kilomètres qui les séparaient furent rapidement de l'histoire ancienne et Harry atteignit enfin la métropole.

Ebahi, il assista au réveil d'une ville. Le soleil se levait à peine et déjà des voitures roulaient, conduisant des inconnus sur leurs lieux de travail. Il aperçut un homme ouvrir son commerce, un petit bureau de tabac et un autre signaler que sa boulangerie était ouverte. Hagard, il sortit complètement de la forêt. Il n'y avait plus aucuns bâtiments détruits. Tout était comme avant la guerre. Les gens semblaient heureux et pressés comme une journée normale dans une vie normale. Harry se pinça pour être sur de ne pas rêver.

Tendu comme un arc, il s'approcha du buraliste.

- Bonjour…

Sa voix était hésitante et l'inconnu le regarda d'un air méfiant. Il le dévisagea si longuement qu'Harry se fit plus petit.

- Qu'es'ce tu veux p'tit ?

L'homme chiquait du tabac.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir la date d'aujourd'hui s'il vous plait ?

Le commerçant ouvrit de grands yeux et Harry savait qu'il devait passer pour un fou mais il avait besoin de savoir. L'homme haussa des épaules tout en se disant probablement qu'Harry ne représentait pas un grand danger car il lui tendit le journal du jour en lui répondant.

- Le 10 juin 1984, mon p'tit. Dis voir, tu sortirais pas d'un asile ? Parait qu'y en a qui se s'rait enfuit y a deux semaines.

Harry vit ses mains tremblées tandis qu'il tenait le journal. L'homme ne mentait pas. C'était bien la date inscrite sur le papier avec les nouvelles du jour. Il s'approcha du stand où se trouvaient les autres journaux et regarda les dates. Mais elles étaient toutes identiques. _Toutes_.

_Il avait réussi_.

D'un mouvement si brusque qu'il fit faire un bond à l'inconnu qui l'avait aidé, il brisa le collier. Lui marcha dessus, lui sauta dessus pour être certain que le Retourneur de temps était bien détruit. Rapidement, il ramassa les morceaux, les mit dans sa petite besace puis s'enfuit en courant sous les yeux abasourdis du vendeur.

Il devait trouver Dumbledore, lui expliquer sa situation. S'il arrivait à lui trouver un endroit où vivre, Harry pourrait mener sa tâche en toute tranquillité. L'homme, malgré ses manipulations, était quelqu'un de bien et pourrait l'aider. En toute honnêteté, Harry devait surtout admettre qu'il avait besoin d'un point de repère et Dumbledore avait toujours été un point stable dans sa vie. S'il était réellement en 1984 –Harry avait toujours du mal à y croire-, alors Dumbledore était sa bouée de secours.

_Il devait trouver Dumbledore_.


	2. L'étranger

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :**Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Remerciements :**A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre (Yukino), à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favori ou en alerte, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !

**Petite note** : C'est la fin de mes partiels et je suis enfin en vacances, donc pour fêter ça, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Pour la suite, je vais essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines en gros. Donc je vous dis à Vendredi 9 mai !

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : **_L'étranger_

Qui aimes-tu le mieux, homme énigmatique, dis ? Ton père, ta mère, ta sœur ou ton frère ?

Je n'ai ni père, ni mère, ni sœur, ni frère.

Tes amis ?

Vous vous servez là d'une parole dont le sens m'est resté jusqu'à ce jour inconnu.

Ta patrie ?

J'ignore sous quelle latitude elle est située.

La beauté ?

Je l'aimerais volontiers, déesse et immortelle.

L'or ?

Je le hais comme vous haïssez Dieu.

Eh ! qu'aimes-tu donc, extraordinaire étranger ?

J'aime les nuages… les nuages qui passent… là-bas… les merveilleux nuages !

(**Charles Baudelaire**, _Petits poèmes en prose, 1869_)

.

.

.

Dans son empressement à trouver Dumbledore, Harry ne se rendit même pas compte du chemin qu'il prit et il se retrouva au Chaudron Baveur sans savoir comment il y était parvenu. Lorsqu'il entra, il eut l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Le bar était comme dans ses souvenirs.

A son époque, les mangemorts l'avaient pris d'assaut et avaient capturé Tom. Le vieux propriétaire avait en effet caché plusieurs nés-moldus dans le grenier du petit hôtel qui surmontait son pub et un traitre avait fait parvenir cette information. Harry crut se souvenir que le délateur était un adolescent qui avait fait cela pour sauver ses parents mais il n'en était plus tout à fait certain. Les mangemorts du second cercle avaient ainsi capturé et torturé Tom pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meure mais sans avoir dévoilé ses secrets. Harry avait béni la fidélité et la force de l'homme. On avait retrouvé son corps en plein milieu de ce qu'il restait du chemin de traverse, accroché à l'enseigne d'une petite boutique d'antiquité sorcière. Harry avait pris la nouvelle avec un calme olympien mais s'était juré de venger sa mort. S'il avait en effet tué les tortionnaires de celui qui l'avait recueilli à ses treize ans, il n'avait réussi que cela et les mangemorts arpentaient toujours le pays comme s'il leur appartenait.

Harry savait qu'il pouvait lutter contre les mangemorts du troisième cercle car il ne s'agissait là que des apprentis, des nouveaux-venus. Seul leur nombre important posait problème, leurs techniques de défense et d'attaque étant des plus faibles. Le second cercle était déjà plus problématique. Leur nombre était moins important mais il restait quand même conséquent. Harry pouvait aussi lutter contre eux et seuls quelques uns représentaient un réel danger. C'était ces derniers qui étaient généralement promus au premier cercle. Il n'y avait ici que les meilleurs et ils étaient déjà beaucoup moins nombreux, à peine une vingtaine. Enfin, il restait le cercle des Initiés, les proches de Voldemort, ceux sur qui il pouvait compter en toutes circonstances, Bellatrix, Rodulphus, Rabastan, Lucius, Macnair, Severus et Drago dans les derniers mois de la guerre. Harry ne conservait qu'une courte avance magique contre les membres du premier cercle et il se battait à armes égales avec certains des membres Initiés. Autant dire que chaque combat contre l'un des deux noyaux le laissait haletant, épuisé et blessé, très souvent, profondément.

Harry entra dans le bar, respirant son odeur si particulière, des souvenirs qu'il avait cru oubliés à jamais remontant dans son esprit. Les quelques clients présents le dévisagèrent d'un air circonspect et Harry se dirigea prestement vers le propriétaire pour enfin partir d'ici. Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait encore longtemps et ne voulait pas tenter le diable et craquer devant des inconnus. Tom était en bonne forme, plus jeune de quelques années, la première guerre ne l'ayant pas encore marqué. Harry savait qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil, attentif au moindre signe qui prouverait sa dangerosité. La guerre était là mais pas encore à son point culminant et le monde sorcier pouvait encore faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Mais Harry savait que d'ici deux ans, elle atteindrait son paroxysme et que tout le monde aurait peur de sortir de chez eux.

Harry savait aussi que son apparence ne jouait pas pour lui. Il espérait que Tom ne le prendrait pas pour un fou et qu'il accepterait de lui prêter un peu de poudre de cheminette pour aller jusqu'au Trois Balais, le bar de Madame Rosmerta, et ensuite rejoindre Poudlard. Cependant, son allure ne le rendait que peu fiable. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir de dragon qui avait largement subi le poids des années et des différents combats qu'Harry avait menés. Tâches de boue, de terre, de sang, brûlures dues à des sortilèges ou des potions, son pantalon n'était plus du vert foncé éclatant de ses débuts mais bien d'un noir terne et triste. Ses chaussures renforcées en carapace de scroutts à pétards le protégeaient bien mais là aussi la saleté et les années leurs avaient fait perdre leur éclat. Sa ceinture était une sangle lui permettant de ranger sa baguette, ses potions de soins et certains poisons ainsi que des bandages. Harry y avait rangé l'incantation qu'Hermione lui avait donnée. Son haut était un sweatshirt à capuche qui fut gris dans une autre vie. Ample, il lui permettait de cacher sa cotte de maille en toile d'acromentula qui le protégeait des sortilèges les plus basiques et atténuait les plus dangereux et ses deux petits coutelas induis de poison de basilic. Entre les deux, il avait un sous-pull noir et un pull noir lui-aussi car malgré les saisons, les détraqueurs arpentaient le pays et les faisaient vivre dans un hiver permanent. La guerre ne lui ayant pas permis d'aller chez le coiffeur, les cheveux d'Harry lui atteignaient la moitié du dos. Ils étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés mais leurs longueurs lui permettaient de les attacher et ainsi de ne pas les avoir dans le visage. Quelques mèches éparses retombaient devant ses yeux et cachaient sa cicatrice.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le reflet que lui offrait la pinte de Bièraubeurre de son voisin lui permit de se rendre compte que ses cheveux n'étaient pas en meilleur état que ceux d'Hermione. Ses nombreuses blessures à la tête avaient fait couler son sang trop de fois et ses cheveux étaient collés sur son crâne à cause du liquide séché. La boue et le sang formaient un mélange des plus étranges qui lui donnait vraiment l'air d'un clochard. Son visage était aussi sale que ses cheveux et son teint crayonneux n'en faisait que plus ressortir ses yeux verts. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes car les perdre dans un combat le rendait impuissant mais des lentilles discrètes et longue durée. Il les avait depuis cinq ans et ne pouvait que reconnaître que, jamais, elles ne lui avaient fait faux bonds. Harry ne cessait d'être admiratif devant la technologie sorcière.

Il ne savait pas à quoi auraient ressemblé ses parents à son âge mais Harry était certain qu'il n'avait plus rien avoir avec eux. La guerre l'avait vraiment transformé et amaigri.

- Bonjour…

Tom se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé, tout en continuant de nettoyer ses verres.

- Est-ce que…Pourrais-je… Pourrais-je vous emprunter un peu de poudre de cheminette ? Je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence.

Tom cessa toute activité et fronça des sourcils. Il lui désigna un petit pot dans un coin du bar, à côté de la cheminée et Harry le remercia rapidement avant de s'en emparer. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Tom allait envoyer un patronus au directeur pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Il articula l'adresse du bar de Madame Rosmerta puis disparut dans une nuée de flammes vertes.

Son arrivée surprit la jeune femme mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et filât vers l'école. Il tenta de ne pas s'attarder sur la beauté de Pré-au-lard n'y de se plonger dans ses souvenirs où la guerre avait réduit le village à un tas de cendres. Enfin, il arrivât à Poudlard et du s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne sût si c'était à cause de sa course ou parce qu'il était soufflé de revoir son école en un seul morceau mais il ne pût respirer correctement qu'après de longues minutes.

A son époque, les jardins n'étaient plus. Plus rien ne poussait sauf de la mauvaise herbe et pour un peu, on eu cru que la Forêt interdite s'était étendue au-delà de son territoire d'origine. L'eau du lac était calme mais les mangemorts savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en approcher. Le calmar attaquait tous ceux qui s'y osaient d'un peu trop près et une horde de sirène, de strangulots et d'êtres de l'eau réduisaient à néant tout sorcier trop entreprenant. Le saule cogneur avait été coupé et l'herbe avait une couleur noire, douteuse. Le château en lui-même n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été jadis. La tour sud était la seule qui avait survécu à l'attaque puis à l'occupation des mangemorts. De grands trous aéraient l'école en plusieurs endroits. Le château n'était plus que désolation.

Pour y avoir fait un bref séjour, Harry savait que les prisonniers étaient retenus dans les cachots. L'endroit était si plein de magie noire que plus personne n'osait s'en approcher. Seul Voldemort, habitué à ces démonstrations de magie sombre, les visitait de temps en temps. Les protections n'étaient plus mais la magie noire y était si présente qu'aucun sorcier blanc ne s'en approchait plus.

Harry s'écroula sur le sol.

Il était…fatigué.

Depuis dix ans qu'il avait quitté l'école, il n'avait eu de cesse de lutter, de combattre, de tuer, et même dans son sommeil, il se battait contre Voldemort. Il n'avait eu aucun répit et les brefs moments de joie et de bonheur étaient vite éclipsés par la perte d'un camarade, une attaque meurtrière ou une provocation de Voldemort.

Et il était là, aujourd'hui, face à un Poudlard resplendissant, comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et c'était le cas, dans cette époque, rien ne s'était encore passé. Mais Harry savait. Il l'avait vécu. Et il avait du mal à se réhabituer. Peut-être Dumbledore aurait-il l'amabilité de lui offrir le gite pour quelques jours, le temps de se doucher, de manger un peu. Merlin, quand avait-il pour la dernière fois pu savourer un bon poulet et quelques patates cuites à l'eau ? Il en avait l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser.

Il était toujours à genoux sur le sol à admirer ce qu'il pensait être un passé révolu quand une calèche s'arrêta devant lui. A moitié surpris, il se releva en tremblant, s'appuyant sur la carriole pour tenir debout. Le Sombral à la tête du véhicule le dévisageait d'un air placide. Harry s'approcha de lui et le caressa doucement. L'animal parût satisfait de ces quelques cajoleries mais le poussa ensuite diligemment vers l'intérieur de la voiture. Harry obéit, monta et s'installa correctement. Le voyage lui prit une petite demi-heure qu'Harry passa la tête dans ses mains à retenir, tant bien que mal, ses larmes.

.

.

.

Le bureau du directeur n'avait pas changé. La porte en chêne était toujours aussi polie, le petit griffon toujours aussi beau. Il y avait toujours les portraits des différents directeurs et Albus avait toujours autant d'instruments en argent qui lui étaient inconnus et qui faisaient de drôles de tintements. La pièce avait marqué Harry pour toujours lorsqu'il y avait accédé pour la première fois. La fois où Dumbledore lui avait parlé de la prophétie. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, les mains liées devant sa bouche, le visage vide de toutes émotions mais bien vivant devant Harry. Son bureau était plein de papiers à remplir et Fumseck était à ses côtés, la tête penchée sur la droite, le dévisageant curieusement.

Harry entra, fébrile, et s'installa sans un mot sur la petite chaise présente en face du bureau du directeur. Dans son époque, Albus lui proposait toujours un fauteuil des plus confortables comme pour mieux le mettre à l'aise mais ici, Harry comprenait que, ne le connaissant pas, il se sente méfiant. Une fois installé, il ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Dumbledore ne l'aidait pas, il n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée et n'avait même pas bougé. Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mais s'arrêta de suite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cela faisait choir des morceaux de terre et de sang séché. Il ne savait pas comment se présenter. Il avait fait la guerre, combattu les plus féroces mangemorts mais était terrifié à l'idée de parler à Dumbledore.

Fumseck chanta alors de longues minutes. Harry l'avait déjà entendu, dans la chambre des secrets en premier lieu puis quand Albus lui avait parlé de la prophétie. A chaque fois, les trilles du phénix l'avaient rassurée et encouragée dans sa voie. Aujourd'hui, elles lui rappelaient les temps heureux où il était encore étudiant. L'animal vola vers lui et quémanda quelques caresses qu'Harry lui accorda bien volontiers. A son époque, Fumseck n'avait pas survécu à la mort de Dumbledore. Il aurait du se régénérer mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme cela aurait du et l'animal était mort définitivement. On l'avait enterré aux côtés de son maitre.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Hedwige et Coquecigrue avaient suivi le même chemin.

L'acte du phénix avait au moins eu le mérite de faire bouger Dumbledore qui le dévisageait, les yeux un peu plus doux, les mains sur bureau. Harry tenta sa chance.

- Professeur, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- J'aimerai pouvoir en dire de même, Monsieur…

- Avant de vous dire mon nom professeur, il est important que je vous explique plusieurs choses. Des choses…importantes.

Dumbledore se redressa tandis que Fumseck s'installait plus confortablement sur les genoux d'Harry.

- Là d'où je viens, la guerre fait rage. Tous les résistants ont été tués et les survivants sont bien trop effrayés pour vouloir se battre de nouveau. Et même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne le pourraient pas. Ils seraient en trop petit nombre. L'ennemi…l'ennemi a gagné tout le pays. Les morts sont monnaie courante et rares sont ceux qui vivent plus de dix ans. J'ai perdu tous mes camarades, je suis seul. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

Dumbledore l'écoutait sans mots dire, attentif aux moindres de ses mouvements, de ses expressions, jugeant son discours, cherchant à attester de sa véridicité.

- Ma seule amie et camarade de combat m'a proposé une solution de dernière chance. Je sais…c'était complètement fou, même insensé. On ne modifie pas le cours du temps ! Mais c'est la seule solution, si je ne modifie pas le passé alors le futur est perdu.

Le directeur s'était complètement relevé, stupéfait. Avait-il entendu ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

- Je _sais_… c'est complètement insensé ! Mais si je ne le fais pas alors Voldemort aura gagné.

Harry se prit sa tête entre ses mains et serra ses cheveux presque hystériquement. Comment Dumbledore pourrait-il réellement croire ce qu'il lui disait ? Il passait pour un fou ! Le vieux sorcier s'était d'ailleurs mis debout et s'approchait de lui. Harry sentait qu'il avait sa main dans sa poche, prêt à sortir sa baguette.

_- Qui_ êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Mon parrain est Sirius Black. Je viens de trente ans dans le futur. Et à mon époque, Voldemort a gagné. Vous êtes mort. _Tout le monde_ est mort !

Il devenait vraiment hystérique. Fumseck s'était envolé vers son perchoir, peu désireux de faire l'objet d'un mouvement mal placé.

- Je sais que c'est impossible à croire, j'ai moi-même du mal à me dire que j'ai bien remonté le temps mais je vous jure que je dis la vérité. Sur ma magie, je vous jure que je ne suis pas un fou ou un mangemort et que je vous dis la vérité.

Comme pour prouver que son serment était réel, il releva ses manches montrant ses bras nus de marques des ténèbres et saisit sa baguette pour faire apparaître quelques oiseaux qui disparurent aussitôt le sort levé. Dumbledore s'était assis sur le rebord de son bureau, l'air grave.

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire Monsieur Potter.

.

.

.

Leur discussion dura presque toute l'après-midi. Son mentor avait du mal à croire ce qu'Harry lui disait mais ce dernier lui montra tous les souvenirs qu'il avait pour prouver la véracité de ses propos. Dumbledore finit par admettre que c'était possible. Harry se doutait qu'en réalité, le vieil homme voulait juste avoir la preuve de ce qu'Harry lui disait que ce soit par des souvenirs ou des objets du futur car il était impensable qu'un homme tel que lui n'ait pas été au courant des recherches de Weston Willoughby. Les deux avaient sensiblement le même âge et leurs domaines magiques de prédilection n'étaient pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre.

En premier lieu, Albus tenta de le freiner. On ne pouvait pas changer le futur d'un simple claquement de doigts et même si Harry réussissait, il existerait toujours un paradoxe temporel. Harry lui expliqua sa stratégie et l'horreur non feinte qui apparut sur le visage du directeur l'emplit de désespoir. Son ardeur à défendre son plan finit par convaincre Dumbledore. Le fait que l'homme soit lui aussi très réticent à faire appel à Gaïa confortait Harry dans l'idée que c'était une folie que de suivre Hermione dans cette histoire. Mais il avait aussi finit par se dire que de toute manière, s'il ne faisait rien, Voldemort gagnerait. Le Albus du passé de ne se rendait pas compte de futur terrible qui les attendait mais pour l'avoir vécu Harry refusait que quiconque se mette en travers de son chemin. Il avait remonté le temps –l'idée était toujours difficile à admettre- et ce ne serait pas pour rien : il tuerait Voldemort ou se ferait tuer.

Dumbledore parut se rendre compte de la détermination du jeune homme.

- Bien. Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrai vous dire ne vous arrêtera.

- En effet. Je suis désolé. J'aurai préféré que…

Dumbledore agita vaguement ses mains pour le faire taire.

- Je sais. Je sais que la situation doit être difficile pour vous.

Il n'était pas passé inaperçu le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas cessé d'être sur ses gardes, jetant toujours de rapides coups d'œil vers la porte et les fenêtres, la tension toujours présente sur ses épaules.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez ni argent, ni papier d'identité, encore moins de logement ?

Harry acquiesça. L'argent, les papiers d'identités, tout cela n'était qu'accessoire dans son futur. Pourquoi en aurait-il eu besoin ?

- Bien, je pense que vous avez, à l'heure actuelle, ma confiance relative. Nous ne nous connaissons pas du moins, je ne vous connais pas encore et même si vous me semblez être un homme…bon ?

Il hésitait, cela se sentait, Harry n'en était même pas vexé. La situation devait aussi être surréaliste pour le vieil homme.

- Je ne peux garantir que vous ne tenterez rien de contraire à nos valeurs.

L'Ordre du Phénix était clairement désigné derrière ce petit « nos valeurs ». Harry ne savait cependant pas si l'homme l'avait déjà créé où si ce n'était encore qu'un regroupement informel de personnes inquiètes face à la montée des attaques de Voldemort.

- Je peux vous proposer un poste d'enseignant. Je n'ai plus de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry eut un pâle sourire. Certaine chose ne changeait pas.

- Si vous acceptez, vous aurez un logement de fonction dans la tour Est du Château ainsi qu'un salaire mensuel comme tous les autres professeurs. Il vous faudra donc ouvrir un compte à Gringotts et pour cela des papiers seront nécessaires. J'ai quelques…amitiés qui pourront me servir, _nous_ servir et tout devrait être en place d'ici la prochaine rentrée. En attendant, je peux vous proposer de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que tout soit en ordre.

Harry le remercia vivement. L'homme lui proposait plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Dumbledore n'ajouta rien et observa Harry se détendre peu à peu. Le garçon lui plaisait. Plus que cela, il l'intriguait et rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient se targuer d'avoir intéressé le grand Albus Dumbledore. Il sentait que le plus jeune avait un fort potentiel magique qu'il maitrisait à la perfection et si tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai, il en était arrivé à ce point, par obligation pour survivre. Il avait au moins la certitude qu'il n'était pas un partisan de Voldemort mais rien ne lui assurait qu'il n'était pas sous potion ou sous autre sortilège de coercition le forçant à œuvrer avec le mage noir. Dumbledore en doutait mais il n'en avait pas la preuve et il préférait encore l'avoir sous les yeux plutôt que de le savoir en train de crapahuter dans tout le pays à faire Mordred savait quoi.

.

.

.

Harry et Dumbledore s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau de taille moyenne représentant une duchesse démêlant ses cheveux face à un miroir en pied. La jeune femme se coiffait indifférente aux mouvements extérieurs et un simple regard en coin lui fit demander le mot de passe d'une voix lasse sans cesser de se peigner.

- Le mot de passe en vigueur est _Ira furor brevis est_ mais vous pouvez en changer s'il vous le souhaiter.

- Je n'ai jamais étudié le latin, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Que la colère est de courte durée.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Durant des années, il avait été si en colère. En colère contre le monde entier, contre lui, contre tout. Les premiers morts l'avaient rendu hargneux et sa colère s'était redirigée vers Voldemort. Il n'avait cessé d'être furieux que quelques années auparavant quant il avait perdu espoir de gagner la guerre. C'était assez ironique d'avoir cette citation comme mot de passe.

- Non, je pense que c'est bien. Je vais le garder.

- Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé.

- Je vais vous laissez vous installer. Je me doute que vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup d'affaires aussi je vais vous donnez une avance de votre salaire afin que vous vous payiez de nouveaux vêtements. Vous l'aurez d'ici demain en liquide et vous pourrez aller visiter le Chemin de Traverse dans la journée.

- Je vous remercie. Vraiment. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que cela représente pour moi.

- Allons, ce n'est rien, c'est normal.

Harry ne répondit rien, il était sûr que Dumbledore n'entendrait rien de plus de toute manière. Prononçant le mot de passe, il entra dans ce qui était son nouveau chez lui.

L'appartement était assez spacieux pour une seule personne. L'entrée donnait sur un couloir assez grand qui menait sur un petit salon. Le couloir était peint de couleur claire et était vide de tous tableaux. Le salon était en tout et pour tout composé d'un canapé en cuir trois places ainsi que d'un bureau collé au mur droit du logement. Une petite bibliothèque était collée au mur gauche, face au bureau. Le mur en face du couloir était composé de deux fenêtres si grandes qu'elles prenaient la totalité de l'espace. Désireux d'avoir un peu d'air, il les ouvrit et admira la vue. Amusé, il remarqua que le terrain de Quidditch était ce sur quoi donnaient directement ses fenêtres. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à bouger de chez lui pour admirer un beau match.

Retournant à sa visite, il refit le chemin en sens inverse. Au milieu du couloir, sur la gauche, une porte en chêne fin, polie, donnait sur une petite chambre. Les murs étaient d'un gris cassé plutôt reposant. Une grande armoire prenait une grande partie du mur droit de la chambre et un lit une place occupait le mur gauche. Un petit guéridon était posé à la tête du lit.

Repartant d'où il venait, il ouvrit les deux dernières portes. La première était la plus proche du salon sur le côté droit du couloir. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit qu'il s'agissait des toilettes. La seconde porte, toujours sur le côté droit du couloir, donnait sur une salle de bain plutôt spacieuse. Un lavabo et un miroir avec des produits de premières nécessités et une baignoire si large que deux ou trois personnes pouvaient y rentrer remplissaient la pièce. Là encore, il y avait du savon, des gants et des serviettes de toilettes. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi tentant depuis Drago.

Peu désireux de laisser passer cette occasion, il se dévêtit prestement tout en faisant couler l'eau, le savon, les bulles, en réalité tous les robinets proposés par la baignoire, exactement comme la salle de bain des préfets qu'il avait pu visiter en quatrième année. C'était si…_délicieux_. Harry se sentit pleurer. Si seulement Hermione avait pu être là. Si seulement…Il prit un gant qu'il imbiba de savon et se frotta tout le corps de longues minutes durant. Ses bras, ses cuisses, son torse, tout son corps entier devenait rouge écrevisse à force de frotter. La crasse, le sang tout partait.

Harry passa le reste de la soirée dans le bain. Quand il en ressortit, il faisait nuit. Il prit une serviette et commença à se sécher. Il ne s'en n'était pas réellement rendu compte ces dernières années mais les cicatrices parsemaient son corps. Sur chacune de ses cuisses, il avait six grandes cicatrices parallèles, souvenirs d'une attaque combinée de plusieurs furies qu'il n'avait réussi à éviter que grâce à ses réflexes décuplés par le Quidditch et la guerre. Sur le bas ventre, un souvenir d'un malheureux coup de couteau donné tout à fait par accident par cette chère Pansy Parkinson. La jeune fille avait toujours cru avoir sa chance avec Draco mais ses fiançailles forcées avec Astoria Greengrass l'avaient brutalement ramené à la réalité. Le pire avait été lorsqu'elle avait compris que ni elle ni Astoria n'auraient de chance avec le blond. Elle avait alors cherché par tous les moyens possibles à savoir qui était l'homme que Drago voyait et un jour, dans un accès de fureur lors d'une dispute avec Gregory Goyle qui avait toujours été amoureux d'elle, avait étripé Harry qui se trouvait à sa merci dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Il tenta de ne pas se souvenir de la façon dont il avait atterri là-bas.

Sur son torse, de son ventre à ses épaules, les brûlures et sortilèges de coupe s'alternaient comme pour faire de son corps une jolie toile d'art moderne. Dans son dos, Harry avait les marques d'une rencontre fusionnelle avec une meute de loups-garous.

Il finit rapidement de se sécher et remit ses vieux vêtements. Ceux-ci étaient sales mais la nouvelle propreté de son corps le lui faisait oublier. Il quitta ses appartements et, se fiant à ses souvenirs, se dirigea vers les cuisines de l'école. Les elfes, d'abord effrayés de son apparence, furent des plus ravis de l'aider dans sa tâche. Ils lui firent un repas pantagruélique mais Harry n'était plus habitué à manger autant et il ne put finir qu'un quart de ce que les elfes lui avaient si gentiment donné. D'un pas lent, il retourna dans son nouvel appartement. Son corps commençait à lâcher mais il en avait l'habitude. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, son esprit aussi était fatigué et les deux cumulés le laissaient dans un état de fatigue tel qu'il avait peur de s'écrouler à tout moment.

Enfin, il fût de nouveau chez lui et lorsqu'il se dévêtit pour se coucher dans un lit –_un lit_ !- il sombra presque aussitôt.

_Ah si Hermione était là_…

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il mit un temps à se rappeler où il était. Puis quand il réalisa qu'il était à Poudlard, il fallût qu'il se rappelle en quelle année il était. Désarçonné, il dut se frotter le visage de longues minutes durant pour se ressaisir. Quand enfin il fût totalement éveillé, il s'aperçût que des coups puissants provenaient de la porte. Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, il allât ouvrir.

- Monsieur Eden Reece ? Oh pardon, excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous dormiez !

Harry eut un temps d'adaptation. Eden Reece ? Qui diable était-ce donc ? La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore lui revint en tête. Ah oui, c'était son nouveau nom. Dumbledore le lui avait proposé et Harry, peu difficile, l'avait accepté. Il avait cependant prévenu Dumbledore que son identité pourrait poser problème avec les Maraudeurs et leur carte de l'école. Le directeur avait résolu le dilemme en lui lançant un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Apparemment, il était très utilisé par les aurors pour octroyer une autre identité à des témoins à charges dans des affaires sensibles. Harry serait reconnu par tous et notamment par les Maraudeurs comme étant Eden Reece. Il se reconcentra sur la personne qui l'avait réveillé. Avec une surprise non feinte, il reconnut Minerva McGonagall, plus jeune de quelques années, elle aussi non marquée par la guerre mais surtout très embarrassée. Son regard fuyant tentait de ne pas se poser sur le corps dénudé d'Harry. Très gêné lui aussi, il fila se revêtir avant de revenir vers son ancien professeur.

- Excusez-moi, je viens à peine de me lever. J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil.

- Oui, c'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même pensions. Cela va faire trois jours que vous dormez.

- Comment ?

Harry eut l'air si surpris que cela fit rire le professeur de métamorphose.

- Oui, le directeur était étonné de ne pas vous voir dans son bureau pour récupérer votre avance de salaire. Il semblerait que vous ayez vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

- Oui, en effet.

Harry rit. Cette conversation était totalement surréaliste. Etait-il réellement dans le passé à discuter chiffons avec Minerva ? Tranquillement, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Minerva dût le sentir car elle gloussa doucement. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés des autres professeurs et Dumbledore le présenta officiellement. Harry se fit une joie de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux collègues, persuadé qu'il était encore en train de rêver d'une autre vie possible au fin fond de la tente usée d'Hermione dans la campagne anglaise. Mais le rêve ne cessa pas à la fin du repas ni quand il quitta le bureau de Dumbledore avec un sac conséquent de gallions et encore moins quand il revint du chemin de traverse avec une nouvelle garde robe.

Peu à peu, Harry se dit que ce n'était pas un rêve. Qu'il s'agissait bien là de sa nouvelle réalité.

Qu'il était dans le passé.

Qu'il allait voir ses parents.

Voir Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodulphus et Rabastan.

Quand il réalisa pleinement que le plan d'Hermione avait fonctionné, qu'il allait devoir faire face à tous ses démons, il s'écroula en pleurs dans son nouveau salon et ne quitta pas l'appartement des deux semaines qui suivirent.


	3. Melancholia

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :** Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Remerciements :** Merci énormément à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fiction en favori ou en follow, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (Odchan, THL, Tompotter12, Caldort etc.). Tompotter12 : merci pour votre conseil. Pour moi, véracité et véridicité sont pratiquement synonymes aussi j'use de l'un comme de l'autre sans préférence. Il y a aussi une question d'habitude puisque je suis en droit et que l'on parle plus souvent de la véridicité de faits que de leur véracité. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

La rencontre entre les Maraudeurs et Harry n'aura pas lieu dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : **_Melancholia_

I didn't want to be the one to forget  
I thought of everything I'd never regret  
A little time with you is all that I get  
That's all we need because it's all we can take

One thing I never see the same when your 'round  
I don't believe in him—his lips on the ground  
I wanna take you to that place in the "Roche"  
But no one gives us any time anymore

He ask me once if I'd look in on his dog  
You made an offer for it, then you ran off  
I got this picture of us kids in my head  
And all I hear is the last thing that you said

"I listened to your problems  
Now listen to mine"  
I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend

Some more again

It didn't matter what they wanted to see  
He thought he saw someone that looked just like me  
The summer memory that just never dies  
We worked too long and hard to give it no time  
He sees right through me, it's so easy with lies  
Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise  
He runs his scissor at the seem in the wall  
He cannot break it down or else he would fall  
One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold  
Take it, I don't wanna sing anymore

"I listened to your problems  
Now listen to mine"  
I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door...

I don't understand, don't get upset  
I'm not with you  
We're swimming around,  
It's all I do, when I'm with you

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

(**Daft Punk** – _Instant Crush_)

.

.

.

Finalement, les deux mois et demis de vacances passèrent plus vite qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait pas chômé : il avait établit un programme précis d'éducation pour ses futurs élèves, après tout n'avait-il pas été engagé comme professeur ? Il l'avait soumis à l'approbation du directeur qui avait été plus que satisfait de son travail. Puis, entre deux rendez-vous avec Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Poppy Pomfresh et le Professeur Brûlopot, il s'était mis à jour de toute l'actualité anglaise. Si ses nouveaux collègues avaient été des plus surpris de sa méconnaissance de la situation politique de son pays, il avait justifié cela par un temps considérable passé en dehors de l'Angleterre à voyager un peu partout.

De ce qu'il avait appris, Voldemort se faisait plutôt discret. Il tentait d'allier à sa cause les plus jeunes notamment par le bouche à oreille à Poudlard. Il jouait aussi un rôle important au Ministère, ses alliés les plus fidèles étant généralement de vieilles familles de sang-purs, les pots-de-vin étaient monnaie courante. Le ministère était ainsi le lieu d'affrontement privilégié du Seigneur Noir face à Dumbledore. Le ministre n'avait finalement que peu d'importance, pion facilement remplaçable dans la guerre politique qui opposait Dumbledore au Mage Noir. Bien entendu, ce dernier menait des offensives dans tout le pays mais il n'en dirigeait aucune, laissant ce plaisir à ses alliés les plus anciens. Harry pouvait mettre sa main à couper qu'Abraxas Malfoy, le père de Lucius et grand-père de Drago était l'un de ceux qui menaient ces batailles.

Celles-ci se faisaient plus nombreuses au fil des années. Avec inquiétude, Minerva lui avait fait remarquer que de quelques attaques il y a dix ans, on en était arrivé à une trentaine chaque année, toutes causant d'innombrables morts. Harry savait que d'ici la fin de l'année, Tom se montrerait au grand jour, causant la panique chez la population sorcière. De fait, d'ici deux ans, son règne serait si bien implanté dans le monde sorcier, ses partisans si nombreux que tous le craindraient et plus personne n'oserait prononcer son nom. S'il voulait tuer Tom, Harry devait le faire dans ce délai de deux ans.

Il avait peu à peu réussi à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et surtout à l'absence de guerre. Il n'avait plus à fuir ni à se cacher, encore moins à combattre. Cependant, au contraire de le rassurer, cela ne faisait que l'inquiéter encore plus. Ce calme si effrayant le faisait se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur chaque nuit. Ne rien faire lui était encore plus difficile que de se battre. Il avait eu si peu de repos en quinze ans qu'il n'y était plus habitué. De fait, lorsque septembre arriva, il commençait à peine à faire des nuits complètes.

Quand, enfin, ce fût le jour de la rentrée, Harry était tendu mais aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être en sachant qu'il allait revoir des morts. Dumbledore ayant connaissance de son but final l'avait ainsi chargé d'escorter les élèves de la gare King Cross à Poudlard. Il serait secondé par quelques aurors déguisés en élèves de première année. Harry les avait rapidement rencontré avant de partir pour la gare et les avait trouvés plutôt compétents. Conscients de l'enjeu que pouvait représenter un train rempli de jeunes étudiants, ils étaient des plus concentrés sur leurs tâches. Harry avait apprécié cela même s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir concernant leurs expériences en duels.

Dumbledore lui avait cependant assuré qu'ils faisaient partie des meilleurs, aussi Harry avait décidé de lui faire confiance. C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait l'esprit presque tranquille vers le quai 9 ¾. Il traversa le portail en se souvenant mélancoliquement de sa propre première rentrée. Le train était déjà en gare lorsqu'il arriva.

Certains parents étaient aussi là avec leurs enfants même si le train ne partait que dans une heure. Quelques uns l'observèrent avant de se détourner de lui. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés avec un élastique mais il avait troqué ses vieux vêtements contre un pantalon de toile noire doublé à l'intérieur par du cuir de dragon. De même, ses chaussures en peau de scroutts à pétards usées jusqu'à la moelle avaient été remplacées par une nouvelle paire. Enfin, il portait toujours sa cotte de maille mais dissimulée sous un sous-pull noir lui-même caché par un pull noir. Il avait une cape noire qu'il aimait faire tournoyer lorsqu'il faisait demi-tour ou partait en claquant la porte. Cela lui rappelait Severus.

Il monta dans le train et inspecta rapidement les wagons. Tout semblait en ordre. Lorsqu'il ressortit, la plupart des étudiants étaient arrivés et commençaient à monter dans les wagons. Harry redescendit sur le quai. Un petit mouvement vers sa montre lui apprit qu'il restait à peu près un quart d'heure avant que le train ne démarre.

- James !

- Sirius !

- James !

- Sirius !

- James !

- Sir- Aïe ! Mais maman pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Harry se tendit brutalement. Son père était là. Son parrain aussi.

Il se retourna pour mieux pouvoir les observer. Sirius était à un bout de la gare et James de l'autre. Dès que les deux s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre en hurlant leurs prénoms ce qui n'avait apparemment pas plût à la mère de James –_sa grand-mère -_ qui l'avait donc frappé avec son sac à main sur la tête. Sirius était hilare et James bougonnait mais sa mère en avait apparemment l'habitude. A son époque, Sirius et lui avaient longuement discuté du passé et Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce que son parrain lui avait caché. Il avait la langue bien pendue pour parler des blagues qu'il faisait aux autres mais il n'avait que rarement parlé des méchancetés que les Maraudeurs avaient faites endurés aux autres. Pour avoir plongé dans la pensine de Severus lorsque celui-ci lui apprenait l'Occlumencie, Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur. Il savait aussi que, comme Severus, beaucoup de Serpentards avaient rejoints le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas se retrouver impuissants face aux Tous-puissants-et-impunis-Maraudeurs. Harry avait juré de changer cela.

Sirius lui avait dit que sa grand-mère s'appelait Carina Potter et son grand-père Octans Potter. Cette habitude d'appeler les nouveau-nés par des noms de constellations n'était apparemment pas qu'une manie des Black. Du côté de Lily, sa mère s'appelait Enid et son père, Aaron. Carina et Octans Potter étaient en train de sermonner James et Sirius pour la dernière fois sous le regard acide de la famille Black. Walburga observait d'un œil désapprobateur le petit groupe formé par la famille Potter mais la renommée de celle-ci l'empêchait d'aller faire un scandale auprès d'elle à propos de Sirius. Regulus ne disait rien et se détourna rapidement de la scène. Bellatrix et le reste de la famille étaient apparemment déjà montés dans le train. Harry n'avait pas encore vu sa mère mais il se doutait qu'elle devait déjà être installée auprès de ses amies. Finalement, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter qui les avaient rejoints montèrent eux aussi dans le train dans un dernier au-revoir à la famille Potter.

Le quai se vida peu à peu et Harry essaya de se convaincre de monter dans le train. Ce n'était rien, que des adolescents. Personne ne se doutait de qui il était réellement. Lui-même avait tellement changé qu'il ne lui était pas si dur de faire face aux Maraudeurs et aux Serpentards.

Mordred, qui essayait-il de berner ?

Sa tension était toujours à son comble et même si les garçons étaient montés dans le train, près de dix minutes plus tôt, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Et il n'avait pas encore rencontré sa mère. Ni Remus. Et on ne parlait là que des personnes qu'il aimait et respectait.

Le conducteur du train s'approcha de lui et lui annonça qu'ils allaient bientôt partir. Harry fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et monta. Le léger ronflement des conversations étudiantes le rassura. Cette douce clameur lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. Et des mauvais aussi. Le chuchotement des conversations au QG pour ne pas irriter ceux qui venaient de perdre un proche, comme pour ne pas briser la torpeur dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Vers la fin, Hermione et lui restaient muets, incapables de briser le silence douloureux qui s'était installé. Pendant les vingt premières minutes du trajet, Harry resta simplement contre la porte du wagon à écouter le train rouler tranquillement vers l'école, les grincements sonores des roues du véhicule sur les rails résonnant dans ses oreilles comme une vieille chanson apprise par cœur. Puis, il s'en détacha et arpenta le train dans sa longueur. Les étudiants étaient peu nombreux dans les couloirs et il n'y eut pas de problèmes particuliers. Harry apprécia de ne pas devoir résoudre un conflit entre Griffondors et Serpentards dès la rentrée. Les deux camps devaient probablement vouloir faire durer le calme des vacances avant de rouvrir les hostilités. Respectant l'intimité de chacun, il n'ouvrit aucun compartiments mais jugea des auras de ceux qui y étaient présents.

Au fil des années, Harry avait développé cette étrange capacité en autodidacte. Quand Severus l'avait remarqué, il avait été agréablement surpris mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement sourit. Pour Harry, c'était le plus beau des compliments. Il ne se souvenait plus réellement de comment il avait réussi ce tour de force, mais cette capacité lui était bien utile. L'aura de chaque sorcier était particulière, comme une empreinte digitale. Mais alors que l'empreinte digitale n'était qu'une marque sur un corps sans précision sur la personnalité de l'individu, l'aura était bien plus révélatrice. C'était quelque chose d'intime. Harry avait finit par remarquer quelques similitudes. Ainsi, les sorciers dits « blancs » qui n'avaient jamais fait usage de magie offensive ou « noire » avaient une aura plutôt violet clair, les autres en avaient une de couleur rouge grenat. Si un sorcier était victime d'une malédiction, son aura se voyait elle aussi modifiée. Ainsi, Remus qui était un loup-garou avait une aura en majorité violette avec quelques tâches de rouge grenat et une énorme tache noire en plein centre de son noyau magique. Harry situait le noyau magique de chaque sorcier vers son cœur, juste un peu plus bas. Pour avoir rencontré un vampire, il savait aussi que leur malédiction se caractérisait par une marque de couleur chocolat. Si la malédiction était due à un sorcier, la trace était bleue nuit. De fait, la majorité des mangemorts avaient des auras totalement rouge grenat avec une tâche bleue nuit sur leurs avant-bras.

Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les couleurs étaient aussi peu adaptées à la réalité des personnalités des individus : rouge grenat ? Harry aurait plutôt vu des auras entièrement noires.

Les apprentis mangemorts avaient encore des auras mi-violettes mi-grenat et des jeunes entre onze et dix-sept ans ne devaient pas avoir d'auras de couleurs autres que celles-ci. En patrouillant dans le train, Harry ne perçut aucune difficulté. A part les aurors sous couverture aux auras aux trois-quarts violettes et au quart-grenat, tout était en ordre. S'asseyant sur le rebord des fenêtres du train, dans le couloir, il se laissa à admirer la vue. Le paysage était si peu dévasté…Il eut un réel plaisir à le redécouvrir vierge de toutes explosions. Son front était collé à la fenêtre et sa respiration calme et profonde provoquait un petit nuage de buée sur la vitre.

C'était si bon d'être de retour.

.

.

.

- Jeunes gens, laissez-moi vous souhaitez la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année dans notre merveilleuse école.

Albus était debout, derrière la table qui allait accueillir le repas du soir, les bras biens écartés comme pour recevoir une dizaine d'enfants dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

La répartition venait de se terminer et Minerva venait juste de ranger le Choixpeau. Tous les professeurs étaient présents sans exception, et Harry, petit nouveau, était clairement le centre d'attention de tous malgré le discours de Dumbledore. Certains l'avaient déjà vu dans le train et étaient encore plus curieux de savoir qui il était réellement. Pour avoir perdu son innocence bien des années auparavant, Harry pouvait même reconnaître sur le visage de certaines –et certains !- un désir mal dissimulé. Il eut un sourire un coin. Ils étaient tous _si_ jeunes !

- Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, je le répète pour nos nouveaux étudiants, la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, _interdite_. Il remit ses lunettes en demi-lune en place. Je ne tolèrerai _aucune_ exception.

Sa voix se fit plus dure comme il tournait son visage vers les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci eurent le bon goût de paraître coupables.

- De même, notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard, voudrait que certains se souviennent que l'usage des produits inscrits sur la liste qui est accrochée sur chaque panneau d'affichage dans vos salles communes est interdit et qu'il se chargera de sanctionner chaque élève contrevenant à ces interdictions.

Là encore, son regard se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs mais aussi vers un groupe de Serpentard au centre de leur table.

- Enfin, et sur une note plus joyeuse, j'aimerai vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Eden Reece.

Il se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur son visage laissant à Harry le choix de se lever et de faire un discours ou de rester assis sans rien dire. Peu à l'aise mais décidé à n'en rien montrer, il se leva, se courba légèrement puis se redressa. Son regard se fit perçant comme s'il jaugeait chacun des élèves présents et il retint un sourire quand il s'aperçût qu'il avait réussi à en mettre plusieurs mal-à-l'aise. Sa voix se fit rêche quand il comprît que ni les Maraudeurs ni les Serpentards qu'il observait ne paraissaient comprendre l'ampleur de ses capacités. Bien sur, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir mais Harry était déjà si irrité et tendu de revoir tous ces morts, qu'il avait du mal à réprimer ses humeurs. Aussi lorsqu'il s'exprima, ce fut d'un ton réfrigérant.

- Je suis ravi d'être parmi vous pour cette année scolaire. Cependant, on m'a prévenu que certains d'entre vous étaient…_un peu trop_ _à leurs aises_ dans certains cours. Sachez que ce que je vous dis ici vaut comme premier et dernier avertissement. Si l'un d'entre vous se sent d'humeur _joyeuse_ avec moi, je me ferai un grand plaisir de le remettre à sa place. Le directeur m'a assuré que je disposais de tous les moyens nécessaires pour vous sanctionner tant qu'aucun d'entre vous n'était blessé. Et j'ai _beaucoup_ de moyens, soyez-en surs.

Son discours plein d'ironie mordante glaça ses futurs étudiants et il était clair que tant les Maraudeurs que leurs chers adversaires Serpentards étaient déstabilisés. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se ressaisir mais Harry espérait que ce qu'il avait dit les marquerait au point de les empêcher de faire des âneries dans son cours. Si Harry voulait changer le futur, il fallait déjà changer le comportement arrogant et hautain des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient influencé énormément de monde, et pas dans le bon sens et s'il parvenait à leur faire comprendre la stupidité de leurs comportements peut-être que beaucoup de jeunes sorciers ne s'enrôleraient pas chez les mangemorts.

De source sûre –Drago était toujours très bavard après l'amour-, Harry savait que Narcissa Malfoy, bien que très éprise de Lucius, n'avait aucune envie de suivre son futur époux sur la voie qu'il avait prise. Lucius avait six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs et Narcissa le même âge qu'eux, aussi, il espérait pouvoir la faire revenir sur sa voie à lui et non sur celle de Voldemort. Harry savait qu'il prenait le risque d'empêcher la naissance de Drago mais il avait cet espoir fou de pouvoir mettre Narcissa et Lucius ensemble tout en les sauvant du chemin qu'ils suivaient.

Le repas se fit dans le calme et la bonne humeur même si Harry était persuadé que tous parlaient de lui. Si auparavant cette attention constante à ses moindres faits et gestes l'exaspérait, il avait finit par l'accepter. Plutôt que de se rendre malade à cause des autres, il avait décidé de passer outre et sa vie avait été radicalement plus douce à vivre. Alors que le dîner prenait fin, les professeurs restèrent encore un peu à table, s'assurant que chaque préfet s'occupait avec diligence de leurs camarades. Les deux préfets-en-chefs vérifiaient quant à eux que l'évacuation de la salle s'effectuait dans le calme et l'ordre. Cette année un Serpentard et une Poufsouffle avaient été nommés et Harry pouvait voir qu'ils étaient très sérieux quant à leurs responsabilités. Quand la salle fût presque vide, les professeurs quittèrent eux aussi leurs chaises pour se rendre dans la salle attenante. Dumbledore leurs communiqua leurs emplois du temps qu'ils étudièrent avec attention puis les responsables des quatre maisons les quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles communes.

Chacun d'eux avait pour obligation d'expliquer les différentes règles à suivre tant dans les salles de cours que dans les dortoirs ainsi que de se présenter de façon moins formelle à leurs petits protégés. Mis en confiance, ils auraient moins de réticence à venir se confier en cas de soucis. Les autres enseignants et Harry discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis chacun rejoignît ses appartements.

De retour chez lui, Harry se coucha directement. Il était clair pour lui que la journée du lendemain serait décisive quant à la façon dont ses étudiants le verraient. S'il avait espéré commencer tranquillement, Dumbledore avait au contraire jugé qu'il fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes et lui avait assigné, dès 8 heures du matin jusqu'à 11 heures, la classe de cinquième années de Serpentard et Griffondor. Heureusement pour lui, sa journée ne reprenait qu'à 14 heures avec les premières années de Serpentard et Poufsouffle pour deux heures puis, toujours pour deux heures, les quatrièmes années de Griffondor et Poufsouffle. Le mardi était identique, seules les maisons changeant.

Dumbledore lui avait accordé une matinée un peu plus longue le mercredi puisqu'il ne commençait qu'à 11 heures pour trois heures avec les Serpentards et Serdaigles de Septièmes années. Puis, après deux heures de pause, il reprenait avec les deuxièmes années de Serpentard et Griffondor jusqu'à 18 heures. Le Jeudi était plus dur car il avait pour six heures d'affilées, les sixièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle puis les Septièmes années de Griffondor et Poufsouffle. Il terminait par deux heures avec les deuxièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de 16 heures à 18 heures. Enfin, le vendredi était consacré, de 8 heures à 11 heures à l'enseignement des sixièmes années de Serpentard et Griffondor. De 14 heures à 18 heures, il enseignait ensuite aux troisièmes années de Serpentard et Poufsouffle puis de Griffondor et Serdaigle.

Il espérait pouvoir ensuite profiter de son weekend sans avoir trop de copies à corriger. Il était venu pour changer le futur pas pour s'encrasser dans son poste d'enseignant. Le sommeil le prit sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, trop concentré sur sa prochaine rencontre avec ses parents.

.

.

.

Harry se réveilla presqu'une heure avant que son réveil sorcier ne sonne. Encore endormi, il eut un sourire appréciateur en voyant l'heure. Sa nuit était pratiquement complète. De fait, il était en forme et il espérait l'être assez pour mener de front ce nouveau combat qu'était celui d'enseigner à deux maisons pleines de préjugés l'une sur l'autre. S'étirant longuement, il sortit du lit, fit quelques exercices d'assouplissements puis prit un jogging, un sweet-shirt et une paire de basket. Puisqu'il avait du temps devant lui et afin de se changer les idées, il allait courir un peu. D'un pas agile, il atteignit les jardins de l'école.

C'était une chose qui lui avait énormément manqué à son époque. Courir avait toujours été un moyen pour lui de se vider la tête. Déjà petit, quand Dudley décidait de le courser avec ses amis, Harry n'était plus concentré que sur une idée : lui échapper. A son entrée à Poudlard, l'excitation d'être dans un monde qui lui était complètement inconnu jusqu'alors l'avait empêché de dormir correctement des mois durant. Lorsqu'il avait finit par s'habituer à la configuration de l'école, il avait pris plaisir à descendre dans les jardins tôt le matin pour courir un peu. C'était une des particularités qu'il gardait de sa vie avec les Dursley. Puis, quand, enfin, il s'était habitué au monde magique, les problèmes que lui causait Voldemort avaient fini par le stresser au point qu'il passait des nuits courtes, cauchemardesques, épuisantes. Courir lui avait permis de se vider la tête après un cauchemar particulièrement virulent ou sanglant et il revenait toujours plus serein après. Son corps avait ainsi acquis une certaine endurance et Harry louait chaque jour Merlin car c'est ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'il tentait d'échapper aux Mangemorts avec Hermione.

Ce matin-là, il décida qu'il s'agissait d'un des jours où il avait besoin de courir.

Il avait rêvé d'Hermione.

Au début, tout était angoissant. Il revoyait les camps, les morts, Voldemort torturant Neville devant lui, jusqu'à la folie, Bellatrix se jouant de lui, le provoquant en lui décrivant comment elle avait tué la majorité de ses amis et Hermione, seule face à tout cela, incapable de lutter qui finissait par mourir elle aussi et lui, lui qui se retrouvait seul.

Mais l'illusion avait changé. Alors qu'il pleurait sur le visage d'Hermione, son corps immobile collé au sien, sa peau rougie par le sang et le ciel qui semblait pleurer avec lui, celle-ci avait rouvert les yeux. Son regard chocolat s'était posé sur lui et sa main s'était redressée jusqu'à sa joue, la caressant tendrement.

- Mon frère, pourquoi donc pleures-tu ?

Et Harry avait alors sentit une autre main sur son épaule, et c'était Ron. Ron qui le regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents, le vent le décoiffant, la pluie cessant. Et Hermione se relevait et l'aidait à en faire de même. Les mangemorts avaient disparu, Voldemort aussi et ils étaient là tous les trois, comme avant, à se serrer les uns contre les autres. Et Drago les rejoignait, taquinait Ron sur sa capacité à rougir plus vite qu'une tomate et sa ressemblance avec une belette. Et Ron lui répondait en le traitant de fouine bondissante provoquant un soupir de dédain du blond qui préférait se coller à Harry et caller son visage dans son cou plutôt que de répondre. Harry glissait sur sol boueux et Drago tombait avec lui et Hermione et Ron riaient et le soleil se levait et tout était beau, et tout était bien. Ils étaient heureux.

Harry s'était réveillé à peu près à ce moment.

C'était un rêve à la fois beau et triste parce qu'il était seul et qu'il avait effectivement laissé Hermione seule face au reste du monde. Courir lui changerait les idées.

Il fit quatre tours complets des jardins et du terrain de Quidditch et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait trois quarts d'heures avant le début des cours. A peine le temps de rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche et aller directement dans sa salle de classe. Tant pis pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de sauter des repas.

Avec le changement d'époque et surtout avec le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre, Harry avait repris quelques kilos. En pratique ce n'était pas grand-chose parce qu'il se dépensait aussi énormément mais il n'avait plus l'air d'être passé dans une machine à laver. Il avait repris des couleurs et son visage n'était plus aussi émacié qu'à son arrivée. Il allait sans dire que Poppy était des plus enchantées. Au début de l'été, elle lui avait en effet donné l'ordre de venir le voir pratiquement chaque jour mais Harry n'y était allé qu'une fois pour lui faire plaisir. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de le harceler pour qu'il repasse et qu'elle l'examine plus en profondeur mais il avait toujours refusé. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée mais voir qu'il reprenait du poids l'avait rassuré et elle avait fini par lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Sur son chemin du retour, il croisa plusieurs étudiants qui allaient petit-déjeuner. Harry envia leur candeur mais secouant sa tête, il se remit les idées en place. Il était évident qu'ils étaient encore ignorants de la guerre puisque celle-ci n'était pas encore officiellement en place.

- Bonjour professeur Reece.

Comme il entendît son nom d'emprunt, il s'arrêta. La personne qui l'avait arrêté était une jeune serdaigle, probablement de dernière année mais il n'en était pas certain. L'adolescente avait déboutonné sa chemise de façon à ce qu'Harry ait une vue plongeant sur sa poitrine. Elle tortillait une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et paraissait très sûre d'elle. La jeune fille ne devait pas connaître le « non » comme réponse à ses avances. Harry était semble-t-il sa nouvelle proie.

- Miss.

Il ne s'attarda pas, et continua son chemin laissant la jeune fille comme elle était. Il était presque certain de la sentir bouillonnante de colère mais elle se reprit et l'interpella de nouveau.

- Attendez professeur, s'il vous plait !

- Oui ?

- Je m'appelle Catlyn Sinclair, je suis en Septième année à Serdaigle, j'aurais voulu savoir quand est-ce que nous avions cours ensemble. Monsieur.

Elle avait accentué le dernier mot. L'excuse était bancale et il était clair qu'elle avait saisi le premier prétexte auquel elle pensait pour lui parler mais Harry allait être en retard s'il rentrait dans son jeu et décida de couper court à toute autre tentative.

- Et bien Miss Sinclair, je crois que si vous vous dirigez vers la Grande Salle, vos professeurs se feront un plaisir de vous distribuer vos emplois du temps. Au plaisir.

Il passa devant elle sans un regard et entendit à peine le rire des Maraudeurs quelques mètres plus loin qui devaient avoir assister à toute la scène.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il était propre et prêt. Derrière son bureau en chêne massif, face à une classe encore vide de tout élève, il posa sa fiche d'appel ainsi que les quelques notes qu'il avait sur lui comme base pour son cours et s'installa sur le bureau, très désinvolte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Dans quelques minutes, il aurait sous les yeux, ses parents, son parrain, son oncle, le Traitre et Narcissa Black et Severus et sa cour. Il les verrait tel que jamais il ne les avait vu, encore innocents de tout crime, n'ayant jamais connu la guerre, ne l'ayant jamais connu lui.

Sa main trembla et il regretta presque de ne pas être fumeur. Parfois, cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelque chose dans les mains pour exorciser son stress. Il se reprit, passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se saisissait de sa baguette pour ouvrir les fenêtres de la salle de classe. Moins de cinq minutes et il devrait reprendre son rôle.

Lorsqu'il permit aux étudiants d'entrer après que l'un d'eux ait frappé à la porte, il regretta plus que tout qu'Hermione ne soit pas à ses côté. Elle avait toujours eu le don de le rassurer quand rien n'allait et il était certain que rien n'allait aller aujourd'hui.


	4. Turbulences psychologiques

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement** : Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Remerciements** : Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre (Mishiima, Yukino, Odchan et un ou une gentil(le) Guest). Merci à tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre mon histoire ou de la mettre dans leurs favoris, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : **_Turbulences psychologiques_

Au jardin des cyprès je filais en rêvant,  
Suivant longtemps des yeux les flocons que le vent  
Prenait à ma quenouille, ou bien par les allées  
Jusqu'au bassin mourant que pleurent les saulaies  
Je marchais à pas lents, m'arrêtant aux jasmins,  
Me grisant du parfum des lys, tendant les mains  
Vers les iris fées gardés par les grenouilles.  
Et pour moi les cyprès n'étaient que des quenouilles,  
Et mon jardin, un monde où je vivais exprès  
Pour y filer un jour les éternels cyprès.

(**Guillaume Apollinaire** – _Enfance_)

.

.

.

Severus était d'une humeur exécrable. Il ne cessait de faire des allers-retours dans sa maison, l'arpentant de la cuisine au salon pour ensuite remonter les escaliers et aller dans sa chambre puis en redescendre. Son géniteur n'était pas là, Merlin en soit loué. Il ne savait pas à quel point ses gesticulations pouvaient le rendre fou et lui donner l'envie de le réprimander à sa manière. Seule sa mère était présente, dans sa chambre, mais elle lui en avait interdit l'accès et Severus n'osait pas imaginer la gravité de ses blessures.

L'homme que sa mère avait épousé et qui l'avait mise enceinte, contre l'avis de la riche et noble famille Prince, n'était qu'un saoulard de bas étage qui, lorsqu'il avait découvert la _particularité_ de sa femme, s'était mis en tête de la remettre sur le droit chemin et d'exterminer hors de son corps toute trace de monstruosité. Quand Severus était né, il avait cru à sa normalité et seule sa mère subissait ses attaques constantes ce qui ne l'empêchaient pas pour autant de la posséder lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin. Severus était heureux de ne pas avoir de frère ou de sœur. Puis son créateur, dans un élan de lucidité, avait compris que Severus était comme sa mère et son cauchemar avait pris forme.

Il alternait. L'alcool l'imbibait tant et si bien qu'une fois sur deux, il n'avait pas la force de se lever du canapé sur lequel il était installé. Les autres fois, il buvait à l'extérieur et revenait presque à genoux jusqu'à chez lui. Dans tous les cas, sa mère était toujours là, l'aidant à se relever, à s'installer confortablement sur le siège le plus proche et lui apportait de l'eau. Geignant, il renversait le verre et sa mère lui apportait donc une autre bière. C'était comme lui donner le bâton pour se faire battre et Severus ne supportait pas ça. Le rituel était ainsi toujours le même. Une fois que sa mère lui avait ramené la bouteille de bière et qu'il l'avait bu au goulot presqu'entièrement, son _père_ lui crachait sa colère au visage. S'il avait assez de force, il finissait par lui reprocher de lui avoir donné un fils tel que lui et il l'appelait alors de toutes ses forces de sa voix grave et cassée. Severus savait qu'il devait le rejoindre sinon sa mère serait doublement frappée. Alors, en bon fils, il s'approchait de son père, écoutait son discours plein de préjugés et d'horreurs et se laissait se faire battre sans rien dire.

Severus distinguait dans ce genre de cas, deux situations. La première était celle où son père n'ayant pas envie de chercher de quoi lyncher son fils utilisait sa bouteille de bière à moitié bue. Elle se cassait et il saisissait le plus gros des bris de glace pour taillader son fils. Lorsque sa colère cessait, Severus envoyait une petite missive à Madame Pomfresh qui se déplaçait soit jusqu'à chez lui pour le soigner lorsque son père n'était pas là, soit chez Lily quand il était présent. Le second cas se trouvait être celui où, pleins d'idées, il retrouvait des forces et arpentait le rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de l'objet précis qui lui ferait le plus de mal. Severus et sa mère avaient beau ranger la maison de fonds en comble et éloigner les outils les plus dangereux ou les plus susceptibles de faire mal, son paternel finissait toujours par trouver de quoi s'amuser. Dans ce genre de cas, c'était la mère de Severus qui envoyait un message à Madame Pomfresh. Heureusement pour lui, cela arrivait de plus en plus rarement ces dernières années.

Au contraire, si son père était fatigué d'avoir trop bu, il se contentait de sa mère. Elle était toujours à côté et surtout était à portée de main. Son amour pour lui n'avait pas diminué avec le temps malgré les blessures et elle restait dans son sillon à prendre soin de lui. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait était que son fils soit aussi victime de la fureur de son mari mais elle ne faisait rien pour le défendre, se contentant de lui apporter les soins nécessaires. Ces soirs-là, Severus désespérait de courir aider sa mère mais celle-ci avait enchanté la porte de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas sortir sans son autorisation quand elle se faisait rudoyer. Dès que Severus avait manifesté des signes de magie, elle avait protégé la porte. Si elle était en danger, Severus ne pouvait pas sortir. Alors il devait l'écouter gémir, supplier son mari d'entendre raison et de se calmer mais cela ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus. Le jeune sorcier finissait par avoir les poings en sang à force de les serrer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire n'atténuait pas les cris de sa mère et même s'il mettait de la musique ou se concentrait sur un livre de potion, il l'entendait toujours.

Au bout d'une à deux heures, fatigué par l'effort, l'homme allait se coucher, laissant sa femme, ou son fils, se relever seul et se soigner, s'ils le pouvaient. La plupart du temps ce n'était pas le cas et l'un allait aider l'autre, le conduisant à la salle de bain pour laver et désinfecter les blessures avant de prévenir Madame Pomfresh s'il s'agissait de Severus. Sa mère refusait strictement qu'on lui apporte de l'aide qu'il s'agisse d'une professionnelle telle que Poppy ou de simples potions faites par son fils. Elle se trouvait très digne à se guérir seule, dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards. Dépité et désemparé, Severus sortait souvent dans ces moments pour aller retrouver Lily.

La jeune fille habitait seulement à quelques mètres de chez lui et il lui suffisait de se poster près de l'arbre sur le trottoir en face de sa fenêtre pour qu'elle descende et vienne le réconforter. Ils partaient alors faire le tour du quartier et quand vraiment rien n'allait, ils en faisaient même plusieurs fois le tour. Lily Evans avait d'ailleurs fini par développer comme un sixième sens : dès que Severus approchait de sa maison, elle était déjà en bas à l'attendre avec une glace au café ou une tablette de chocolat, ses péchés mignons.

Dans les cas les plus graves, si Severus ne venait pas la voir pendant plusieurs jours, Lily allait chez lui. Elle analysait chaque détail pendant de longues minutes cherchant à savoir si le père de Severus était présent ou non, puis, une fois certaine qu'il n'était pas là ou alors profondément endormi, elle grimpait le lierre qui s'était vigoureusement installé le long des murs de la maison. La fenêtre de la chambre de Severus était toujours ouverte et elle n'avait aucune difficulté à y rentrer. La plupart du temps, Severus était sous ses draps, tentant de camoufler ses blessures, trop fier pour admettre que Lily pouvait l'aider et elle devait batailler pour qu'il accepte qu'elle lui passe baumes et crèmes cicatrisantes. Mais, plus rarement, lorsqu'elle montait, Severus n'était pas dans sa chambre. Dans ces jours là, elle le trouvait toujours à sillonner la maison, inquiet au possible pour sa mère dont il ne savait pas si elle était mourante ou déjà morte. Alors Lily devait le calmer, le faire sortir de la maison, puis elle allait à la porte de la chambre de sa mère et la raisonnait d'une voix douce. Généralement, au bout d'une demi-heure, elle ouvrait la porte et laissait la jeune rousse contempler l'étendue du désastre.

Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours, et Severus entendait déjà Lily ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et venir à sa rencontre.

- Sev'…C'est si grave que cela ?

Il gémit en se prenant la tête tout en se laissant glisser le long du mur. Il était dans le couloir menant à la chambre de sa mère et il savait que celle-ci pouvait l'entendre.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire ces derniers temps…

- Sev', tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il faut faire si tu veux que ça cesse.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Si je le dis à quelqu'un, tout le monde le saura ! A l'école, les Maraudeurs le découvriront et ça ne fera que leurs donner encore plus de blé à moudre à leurs moulins ! Et même si je le faisais, Maman me tuerait, elle refuse toute aide…

Lily soupira. Pas plus que Severus, elle n'appréciait les Maraudeurs mais elle connaissait son ami Serpentard et savait que celui-ci était prêt à tout endurer si cela pouvait sauver sa mère. Elle savait aussi qu'Eileen Prince ne tuerait pas son fils qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout même si elle n'arrivait pas à le protéger mais Severus ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Son amour pour elle était tel qu'il respectait la moindre de ses demandes sans se questionner.

- Il va finir par la tuer…Et je ne serai même pas là pour l'en empêcher !

Son cri se mua en un rugissement d'animal blessé. Lily savait qu'il lui serait plus difficile aujourd'hui de calmer son ami. On était le 26 août et d'ici quelques jours, tous deux repartiraient pour Poudlard. Eileen serait donc seule face à Tobias et Severus n'en supportait pas l'idée. Il avait caressé l'idée de faire appel à ses grands-parents maternels mais leurs décès l'année précédente l'en avait empêché.

- Severus ! Arrête ! Ta mère est une sorcière forte, elle a toujours su se soigner elle-même et calmer ton père ! Elle ne mourra pas à cause de lui ! C'est une sorcière puissante qui est capable d'utiliser la magie contre lui dans le pire des cas ! Comme Severus allait la couper, elle continua en parlant plus fort et en lui faisant signe de se taire. Comment crois-tu qu'elle faisait quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé ? Tu as montré des signes de magie dès tes dix mois ! Comment crois-tu que ton père ait réagi ? Et ta mère est toujours vivante !

Elle reprit son souffle et s'agenouilla devant son ami qui n'osait cependant pas relever la tête. Aux tressautements de ses épaules, Lily sût qu'il pleurait et elle ne le força pas à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens mais tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état. Je sais que c'est presque impossible et que dès que tu quittes ta mère, tu imagines toujours le pire, mais écoute, que tu sois là ou pas, ta présence ne changera rien à la situation…

- Je pourrai prendre les coups à sa place.

- Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne marche pas comme cela avec ton père. S'il a décidé ta mère serait là cible ce soir, alors ta mère sera la cible. Tu auras beau te mettre au milieu de la dispute, prendre les premiers coups pour elle, il te mettra rapidement hors-jeu puis se concentrera sur ta mère. Et puis, tu oublies que si tu restes, il te faudra passer l'enchantement posé par ta mère sur ta porte…

- Lil'…

- Je sais Severus, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as envie d'entendre mais c'est la réalité des faits. A moins que tu ne fasses une demande officielle auprès du ministère pour qu'on t'apporte de l'aide, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire…

Le brun sanglota plus fort encore comme il s'apercevait que la Griffondor avait raison. Pour Lily, c'était le plus difficile. Lorsque son ami se rendait compte qu'elle avait raison, cela lui brisait toujours le cœur. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir tord…Elle lui accorda plusieurs minutes de répits puis l'aida à se remettre debout. Il ne la regardait toujours pas et Lily respectait sa fierté et son besoin d'avoir encore un peu de dignité. Ils furent dehors en quelques minutes et Lily le fît se rassoir sur les escaliers de l'entrée. Elle lui donna la tablette de chocolat qu'elle avait gardée dans sa veste en jean et il la prit sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Un bref marmonnement plus tard, Lily repartit vers la chambre de sa mère, satisfaite du remerciement inaudible que son ami lui avait accordé. Le temps qu'elle convainque sa mère de sortir, Severus aurait eu le temps de sécher ses larmes et de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Et ce fut effectivement le cas. Trois quart d'heures plus tard, Eileen Prince avait ouvert sa porte et laisser Lily estimer les blessures. Il était clair que les lésions étaient importantes mais Lily fût rassurée de voir qu'aucune n'avait causé d'hémorragies. Cependant, elle ne savait pas si les contusions avaient causé des saignements internes et cela la perturbait. A chaque fois c'était la même chose mais Eileen refusait toujours d'utiliser sa baguette devant Lily même pour vérifier. Eileen Prince referma sa porte une fois que Lily la quitta mais elle ne la verrouilla pas. Severus vint l'embrasser quelques minutes plus tard mais elle le mit presque aussitôt à la porte en lui ordonnant de faire ses affaires pour Poudlard. Dociles, Lily et lui se mirent à la tâche.

.

.

.

Eileen embrassa son fils tendrement avant de le faire monter dans le taxi qui le mènerait à la gare. Elle aurait aimé l'accompagner elle-même mais son visage était encore tuméfié et elle ne voulait pas que Severus souffre à l'école, encore plus que les années précédentes, à cause des rumeurs qui seraient lancées à la vue de ses blessures.

Severus ne la quitta pas des yeux et ce fût seulement quand la voiture tourna et que sa maison ne fût plus dans son champ de vision qu'il se détourna de la fenêtre. Résigné, il observa la route.

Finalement, il arriva à bon port. La gare était tout aussi imposante et édifiante que les années précédentes et Severus ne lui accorda aucun regard. Le chauffeur l'aida à descendre ses valises du coffre puis Severus marcha d'un pas pressé vers le quai 9 ¾. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux autres voyageurs, impatient de s'installer dans un des compartiments du train et de s'y faire oublier pour le reste du voyage. Il espérait surtout que les Maraudeurs ne l'importuneraient pas et qu'il pourrait lire tranquillement.

Severus n'avait d'abord pas compris la haine presque immédiate que Potter avait ressentie pour lui. Il avait cru que c'était parce qu'il était à Serpentard et lui à Griffondor mais la haine que Potter lui montrait était bien supérieure à celle qu'il ressentait pour les autres Verts et argents. Puis Lily lui avait dit que Potter était tombé sous son charme. Elle n'avait rien fait de particulier mais Potter n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une fille ne se comporte pas comme une jouvencelle éperdument amoureuse de lui et il s'était donné comme défi de la faire tomber sous son charme. Lily était des plus irritées et quoi qu'elle fasse, rien ne semblait le faire changer d'avis. Au contraire, plus elle lui disait non, plus Potter se faisait collant. Et lorsqu'il avait découvert que Severus –un Serpentard !- était son meilleur ami, il était devenu comme fou. Severus n'était pas idiot et il avait rapidement saisis que Potter le jalousait. Le brun avait bien vu que Severus était amoureux de Lily et que lui ait quelque chose que le grand James Potter n'avait pas heurtait son ego et ses chevilles enflées. Le fait qu'il apprécie les Sorts sombres et qu'en utiliser pour se défendre ne le dérangeait pas n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa haine.

Black n'avait pas compris la haine et rancœur de son nouvel ami, mais, trop pressé de s'intégrer à sa nouvelle maison malgré son nom, il avait suivi Potter les yeux fermés. Et puis…Severus était tout ce que Sirius rejetait et admettre que ce côté sombre faisait aussi parti de lui l'effrayait. Sirius Black s'était ainsi monté la tête tout seul et sa haine pour Severus était aussi importante que celle que Potter ressentait pour lui.

Lupin et Pettigrew étaient une autre histoire et si Lupin aurait pu devenir un bon ami, son assentiment pour presque toutes les décisions –comprendre les blagues- de Sirius et James y compris les pires, le faisait le détester autant que les deux autres. Pettigrew était quantité négligeable pour Severus qui ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Severus était en train de penser à tout cela lorsqu'il rangea ses valises dans les casiers prévus à cet effet. Lily n'était pas encore arrivée mais Severus savait qu'elle allait saluer ses amies avant de le rejoindre, il n'était donc pas inquiet ni pressé de la voir. Surtout, il avait presque trente-cinq minutes d'avance avant que le train ne démarre.

La porte de son wagon était ouverte et il se retournait pour mieux s'asseoir quand il vit un inconnu le fixer. L'homme était brun, très fin mais Severus savait reconnaître les réflexes d'un bon duelliste et il était évident que l'homme était très doué dans ce domaine. Il avait des yeux très verts presque comme ceux de Lily mais avec quelque chose de si dérangeant à l'intérieur que la comparaison ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il était habillé de façon à pouvoir bouger et combattre sans être embarrassé par des vêtements trop serrés ou au contraire, trop amples. Il paraissait mélancolique en l'observant et Severus fût rapidement mal à l'aise.

- Monsieur Rogue. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, Eden Reece.

- Enchanté Monsieur.

Il était gêné et ne savait pas comment réagir. L'homme le connaissait et il ne savait pas comment. Il était tout à fait certain qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Et il était exclut que celui-ci l'ait croisé dans le monde magique, Severus n'y mettant jamais les pieds sauf quand il allait à Poudlard et Pré-au-lard. Ses fournitures scolaires étaient achetées par Lily avec l'argent qu'il lui donnait de façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ce qui aurait provoqué l'ire de son géniteur. De la même façon, Lily gardait ses affaires, sauf sa baguette et quelques potions de soin et un ou deux livres de potions jusqu'au matin de la rentrée. Il passait alors chez elle les récupérer puis repartait embrasser sa mère pour la dernière fois avant plusieurs mois.

- Je me doute que cela doit vous paraître étrange. En réalité, je voulais vous prévenir. Madame Pomfresh m'a approché cet été quand elle a su que j'étais le nouveau professeur de Défense en m'expliquant dans les grandes lignes votre situation personnelle. Disons que je sais ce que vous traversez pour l'avoir moi-même vécu et je tenais à vous dire que si vous aviez le moindre souci ou même simplement envie de vous confier, ma porte vous serait toujours ouverte. Je ne vous force cependant à rien.

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux que Poppy ait parlé de ses blessures et de ses parents à un étranger ou reconnaissant du pas que l'homme faisait vers lui. Hormis Dumbledore, l'infirmière de l'école et Lily, personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il vivait chez lui et il avait formellement interdit aux trois de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il était prêt à nier en bloc si un homme du service de protection de l'enfance sorcière venait à sonner à sa porte parce que quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il était battu. L'adolescent avait aussi remarqué qu'au contraire des trois autres, le professeur Reece n'avait pas tenté de le convaincre d'agir contre son père dans son propre intérêt et dans celui de sa mère.

- De la même façon, on m'a parlé des différends que vous aviez avec un groupe appelé « les Maraudeurs ». Sachez, et je le redirai au repas de ce soir, que je ne tolèrerai aucun écart dans mes cours. Si je vois que vous avez ensorcelé un de ces quatre garçons, je vous collerai. Si je les vois vous ensorceler vous, je les collerai eux. Si chacun de vous à ensorceler l'autre, je vous collerai tous. Enfin, si j'ai des doutes sur vos comportements à tous les cinq, je vous collerai aussi. Vous êtes prévenus, je ne ferai aucun favoritisme.

Severus acquiesça silencieusement. L'homme pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu agir, il ne le croirait pas. Beaucoup lui avait fait des promesses mais aucun ne les avait tenues. Reece le salua d'un coup de tête et repartit faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Severus s'avachit lourdement sur le siège, épuisé d'une conversation qui n'avait pourtant duré que quelques petites minutes.

.

.

.

Son voyage se déroula sans accroc, Potter et sa clique ne l'ayant pas approché. Il avait lu et dormit un peu avant que Lily ne le rejoigne. Les amis Griffondors de la jeune femme ne l'appréciaient pas et de la même manière, les quelques camarades que Severus avait dans sa maison ne pouvaient être associés avec Lily du fait de son ascendance spécifique. Pourtant, Severus savait que Narcissa aurait aimé connaître la jeune lionne. Pleines de préjugés, la Black avait pourtant trouvé en Lily un paradoxe qu'elle aurait aimé étudier afin de mettre à l'épreuve ses croyances. De même Regulus aurait voulu se rapprocher d'elle parce qu'elle était agréable et tolérante et que sa compagnie était divertissante mais Walburga le tuerait sur place si elle était mise au courant de cette incongruité.

Tous deux avaient discuté amicalement jusqu'à ce que le train n'arrive enfin et ils s'étaient séparés, rejoignant chacun leurs camarades. Reece était aussi visible qu'un phare en pleine mer, planté au milieu du quai, séparant la marée humaine en deux. Tous l'avaient remarqué et même si chacun supposait qu'il était le nouveau professeur de défense, personne n'en avait la certitude. Quelques uns pensaient même qu'il pouvait être un auror détaché à leur sécurité le temps du transport. Sa présence empêcha cependant Potter et Black d'agresser Severus et celui-ci lui en fût mentalement reconnaissant tout comme il se collait imperceptiblement plus à Walden Macnair. Ils trouvèrent bientôt une calèche. Narcissa et Regulus les rejoignirent et ils commencèrent à discuter à bâtons rompus des vacances qu'ils avaient eu, des cours qu'ils allaient avoir, de l'inconnu sur le quai. Bien entendu, le protocole très solennel que leurs aristocrates familles leurs avaient inculqué les empêchait de débattre fiévreusement ou de s'interrompre vulgairement mais pour quelqu'un qui les connaissait, leur discussion était passionnée.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du véhicule pour entrer dans l'école, ils s'étaient à peu près mis à jour de tous les derniers évènements dans leurs vies. Ils s'installèrent sur les bancs de la table de leur maison tout en échangeant aimablement et Severus se retint d'inspirer profondément, heureux de retrouver cette ambiance courtoise et respectueuse. Il était peu apprécié du fait du mélange de son sang mais tous étaient civilisés, protégeant l'un des leurs. Malgré leurs divergences, chaque fois qu'un Griffondor l'attaquait, les autres le défendaient, pas qu'il ne soit pas capable de se défendre, mais ils étaient tous là en soutien. La solidarité serpentarde.

L'école se remplit graduellement et Severus fût déçu de constater que ni Potter ni Black n'étaient décédés durant le trajet en calèche. Lily était installée à l'autre bout du groupe de garçons mais Potter ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la distance car il faisait tout pour attirer son attention. Severus eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler.

- Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin, laisse moi en paix ! EN PAIX ! Qu'est-ce que ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ? Ça fait cinq ans que je te la hurle au visage !

Elle frappait la table tout en criant et Potter se fît plus discret après. Aaliyah Nesbitt et Deirdre Rowlands, les deux meilleures amies de Lily, étaient très amusées par la situation car elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles devaient se moquer de Potter car il se renfrogna et se détourna d'elles. Severus décida que cela suffisait à son bonheur pour la soirée et il détourna son regard de la table des Griffondors pour se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Bellatrix en face de lui.

Il ne prêta que peu d'attention à la répartition, applaudissant par politesse chaque nouveau venu dans sa maison mais s'ennuyant surtout à mourir. Reece observait chaque première année avec curiosité et Severus se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Comme il l'avait vu de près, Severus savait à quoi il ressemblait. Il entendait Narcissa se questionner sur la couleur de ses yeux, étant trop loin pour pouvoir les voir. Il lui aurait bien répondu mais il avait étrangement envie de garder cela pour lui. Eden Reece était bel homme, Severus n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Il avait un corps sans cesse sous tension et il se doutait qu'au moindre faux-pas, il ne lui suffirait que d'un mouvement pour réprimer une attaque, une blague ou calmer une altercation entre étudiants. Severus avait presque hâte qu'il remette les Maraudeurs à leur place. Si cette place pouvait être à ses pieds, il en serait plus que ravie mais il savait que Lily n'apprécierait pas et Lily lui était bien trop chère pour qui veuille perdre son amitié puisque c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. A son grand regret.

- Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, je le répète pour nos nouveaux étudiants, la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, _interdite_. De même, notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard, voudrait que certains se souviennent que l'usage des produits inscrits sur la liste qui est accrochée sur chaque panneau d'affichage dans vos salles communes est interdit et qu'il se chargera de sanctionner chaque élève contrevenant à ces interdictions. Enfin, et sur une note plus joyeuse, j'aimerai vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Eden Reece.

Le silence accueillait toujours un discours du directeur mais celui-ci était encore plus écouté étant donné que le nouveau professeur intriguait tout le monde. Severus se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir Reece se lever et se présenter.

- Je suis ravi d'être parmi vous pour cette année scolaire. Cependant, on m'a prévenu que certains d'entre vous étaient…_un peu trop_ _à leurs aises_ dans certains cours. Sachez que ce que je vous dis ici vaut comme premier et dernier avertissement. Si l'un d'entre vous se sent d'humeur _joyeuse_ avec moi, je me ferai un grand plaisir de le remettre à sa place. Le directeur m'a assuré que je disposais de tous les moyens nécessaires pour vous sanctionner tant qu'aucun d'entre vous n'était blessé. Et j'ai _beaucoup_ de moyens, soyez-en surs.

Severus apprécia le fait qu'il tienne sa promesse de prévenir tout le monde et surtout il se fit plaisir à observer les Maraudeurs devenir confus et même un peu inquiets. Il était plus qu'impatient d'assister à son premier cours avec lui. La soirée passa rapidement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallût, Severus était au lit, éreinté de sa journée.

Le lendemain, Severus eut presque l'impression d'être dans un rêve tant il était en total contradiction avec les autres réveils qu'il avait eu les trois mois précédents. Il se reprit en un tour de main, certainement son côté trop réaliste, et il prit une rapide douche avant de partir vers la Grande Salle. Il était l'un des premiers aussi il pût profiter de son petit-déjeuner sans être ennuyé par des Griffondors trop audacieux. Son cher directeur de maison qui l'appréciait à peu près autant que Severus aimait les Maraudeurs lui transmit son emploi du temps et repartit sans un mot. Il continua son repas sans s'en inquiéter. Lorsqu'il sortit les premiers Griffondors arrivaient à peine. Il se dirigea vers sa salle commune afin de prendre ses premiers livres de cours, plus que ravi d'avoir Défense dans trois quart d'heures. Comme il y regagnait sa chambre, il vit Eden Reece se presser vers le cœur de l'école. Il était en jogging et en sueur ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. Severus eut une petite pensée d'assentiment quand il saisit que, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, il aurait un enseignant en pleine forme physique et pas un grabataire. Il passa complètement à côté du professeur remettant Catlyn Sinclair à sa place.

.

.

.

Severus était assis au milieu de la classe, Regulus à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Reece les avait autorisés à entrer et il était actuellement en train d'attendre, sans un mot, que tous se soient installés. Le silence se fit mais Reece ne le coupa pas. Observant chacun sans un mot, un air étrange sur le visage, il semblait pensif.

- Jeunes gens, je suis un peu intrigué. Vous avez tous sortis de quoi écrire, vos livres mais aucun d'entre vous n'a sa baguette en main. Pourquoi ?

Ils se dévisagèrent tous, ne sachant que dire. Une main hésitante se leva et Reece se tourna vers sa propriétaire.

- Oui, miss ?

- Evans Monsieur. Nous avons simplement été habitués à suivre des cours théoriques plus que pratiques.

- Je vois…

Severus ne voyait pas du tout et il n'était pas le seul. Certains Serpentards et même ce stupide cabot de Black trouvaient déjà que Reece était fêlé.

- Jeunes gens, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe en dehors de Poudlard ?

Le silence se fit encore plus épais. Quel était le rapport ?

- Personne ? C'est étrange pourtant les journaux en parlent très régulièrement.

- De la coupe nationale de Quidditch ? Ricana Potter.

La classe fût secouée d'un grand rire franc.

- Très drôle Monsieur Potter. On m'avait prévenu de votre humour décapant mais je ne pensais pas en être témoin aussi tôt dans ce cours.

Potter cessa subitement de rire. Reece n'était pas du tout amusé.

- Sachez jeune homme que je ne tolèrerai aucune autre intervention de ce genre dans mon cours. Vous désobéissez et se sera quatre heures de colles avec moi Vendredi et Samedi. Nous sommes dans un cours de défense, pas dans un cirque.

Potter eut l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. Reece se décolla de son bureau et s'approcha d'un pas félin vers le clown de service. Il frappa ses mains si violemment contre le bureau qu'occupait le lion que le garçon sursauta même s'il l'avait vu arriver.

- Potter, je crois que votre père est auror, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez forcément en savoir un peu plus que vos camarades sur ces attaques dont le monde parle, n'est-ce pas ?

James Potter ne répondit pas.

- Je vous ai posé une question, Potter.

Severus ne savait pas s'il était furieux mais son calme effarant le rendant presque effrayant comme s'il était plein d'une colère contenue.

- Je…heu…mon père m'a dit…enfin…il semblerait que ce soit l'œuvre d'un mage noir…

- Un mage noir. Bien. Et que savez-vous faire en pratique pour vous défendre face à un mage noir ?

Le professeur s'était relevé s'éloignant de la table de Potter qui se mit à souffler irrégulièrement. Il se remettait à peine de la pression que l'adulte venait de lui imposer.

- Jeunes gens, je vous parle. Vous êtes actuellement en cinquième année. Vos heures de défense sont augmentées, vous quittez l'école dans un peu plus de deux ans pour entrer dans le monde réel. Vous devez avoir un niveau au minimum correct en défense !

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Les Serpentards étaient tendus, la plupart ayant un proche parent ou une connaissance supportant l'idéologie que promouvait Voldemort. Certes, celui-ci ne faisait parler de lui que de manière indirecte mais sa campagne de propagande marchait plutôt bien et seuls les Griffondors ne se rendaient pas compte de l'ampleur de l'influence que le sorcier avait sur les étudiants. Trop certains que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, les attaques répétitives des Mangemorts ne les inquiétaient pas plus que cela. Leur accroissement n'était qu'une hausse de la délinquance sorcière comme on en parlait à chaque nouvelle élection. Le professeur Reece semblait déterminer à lever le voile qui obscurcissait les yeux des Rouges et or.

- Que vous supportiez ou non l'idéologie que Lord Voldemort défend, vous devez savoir vous défendre.

Comme certains des étudiants grimacèrent à l'entente du nom, Reece se stoppa et fronça des sourcils.

- Appelons un chat un chat ! Le mage noir qu'on soupçonne être à l'origine des attaques meurtrières qui ne cessent d'augmenter depuis six ans s'appelle Lord Voldemort ! Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur ce qui est bien ou mal, vous avez vos opinions mais vous devez être capables de les défendre ! Vous devez pouvoir vous battre, tuer ou être tués au nom de convictions que vous défendez sans douter à aucun moment. Parce que sachez que si ce mage noir ou un membre du camp adverse vous tient entre ses mains il peut vous torturer. Que vous soyez ou non de son côté vous devez pouvoir vous faire torturer sans lâcher aucun secret.

La classe eut un frisson. Reece leur parlait de la vraie vie et cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Severus lui-même était mitigé.

- Potter, votre père est un auror. S'il venait à se faire capturer, que pensez-vous qu'il ferait ?

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand il le fit, ce fût d'une façon très hésitante.

- Je pense que…s'il en avait les moyens il chercherait à s'échapper. S'il ne pouvait pas le faire…je pense qu'il se tuerait pour ne dévoiler aucune faille de son camp.

Reece approuva.

- Je ne le connais pas mais je sais que si j'étais à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais et votre père comme moi, nous luttons au nom de convictions dont nous ne doutons à aucun moment. Maintenant Potter dites-moi, soutenez-vous les idées de votre père ?

- Bah oui.

C'était quelque chose de normal pour lui et qui irritait toujours Severus. Ce qui était normal pour lui ne l'était pas nécessairement pour les autres mais ça Potter ne le comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi soutenez-vous les idées de votre père ?

- Et bien…c'est la bonne chose à faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- On défend et on protège les gens.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

Potter semblait insulté que Reece puisse en douter.

- Alors Potter, parlez moi de l'affaire Gardner.

Reece s'installa confortablement sur son siège derrière son bureau. Potter se racla la gorge.

- Devon Gardner était un partisan de Lord Voldemort. Enfin, on supposait qu'il l'était. Et quand ses voisins les Chapman ont été assassinés, les aurors ont tout de suite cru que c'était lui qui avait fait le coup. Ils l'ont mis en garde à vue et l'ont un peu malmené…

Potter ne poursuivit pas, son visage gêné se fixant sur son bureau. Reece continua pour lui.

- Et ils l'ont tant et si bien interrogé que Devon Gardner est décédé des suites de ses blessures. Le rapport d'autopsie a été publié dans les journaux et bien que je ne sois pas certain de la bonne moralité de cet acte, on a pu constater que Devon Gardner avait les deux bras cassés, trois côtes fêlées dont une avait perforé son poumon, une commotion cérébrale et plusieurs autres contusions de moindres importances.

Il laissa à la classe le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Alors expliquez-moi Potter, où dans cette affaire avez-vous protégé et défendu Devon Gardner ?

- Mais c'est différent ! C'était un Mangemort ! C'est la première fois, c'est… !

- Le fait que ce soit la première fois ne justifie en rien ce qui c'est passé dans cette affaire. De plus, chaque citoyen anglais a le droit d'être protégé sans distinction du fait de ses opinions. C'est garantit par la loi. Ce que je cherche à vous démontrer, c'est qu'aucun des camps n'est bon ou mauvais. Les deux défendent leurs idées, les deux tuent, les deux torturent. Il n'y a pas de « bons » ou de « méchants ». Et c'est ce que vous devez comprendre ! Votre voisin, votre meilleur ami, il peut se retrouver en face de vous sur le champ de bataille, dans la salle d'interrogatoire et vous devrez pouvoir lui faire face sans état d'âmes parce que vous croyez en ce que vous faites. Potter, vous et vos amis n'êtes pas meilleurs que…Monsieur là et ses camarades derrières.

Il désigna Jugson et Macnair qui étaient assis derrière le premier bureau face à lui et donc toute la classe de Serpentard qui était derrière eux.

- Le fait que vous soyez à Griffondor, que vous pensiez être du côté du « bien », il mima des guillemets avec tant d'ironie que Severus ne pût retenir un sourire amusé. Ne vous rends pas ni plus intelligent, ni plus sympathique et encore moins meilleurs être humains. Je dirais même que vous êtes un être humain plutôt médiocre.

Potter était maintenant tout à fait offensé et les Serpentards réjouis.

- Je m'explique, je ne suis pas en train de vous insultez gratuitement. Hier soir, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous harceliez Miss Evans. Cette jeune fille semble vous avoir dit non mais cela ne vous arrête pas n'est-ce pas ? A côté de cela, j'ai vu Monsieur…

- Crabbe, Monsieur.

- J'ai vu Monsieur Crabbe accepter de laisser une jeune fille partir sans lui causer de problème après qu'elle ait refusé de sortir avec lui à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Alors dites-moi Monsieur Potter, qui de lui ou vous est meilleur être humain ? Qui respecte le mieux les autres ? Je vous dis cela à vous car vos professeurs depuis la première année m'ont tous sans exception mis en garde contre vous et vos amis. Ils m'ont expliqué toutes les petites « blagues » soit disant innocentes que vous faisiez à vos collègues Serpentard. Je ne défends aucune maison, je prône l'impartialité. Cependant, il est important que vous preniez conscience que vous agissez comme un crétin arrogant. Votre incapacité à admettre qu'il puisse y avoir des gens intéressants dans cette maison fait de vous un piètre camarade de classe.

- Mais ce sont des fils de… Black se retint de dire une vulgarité. De criminels ! Ils font de la magie noire !

- Je crois que vous êtes très mal placé pour parler Monsieur Black. Je sais que vous êtes en conflit avec votre famille parce que vous ne partagez pas les mêmes idées qu'elle. Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour reprocher à chaque étudiant venant d'une famille similaire et avec qui il n'est pas en conflit de ne pas suivre votre exemple !

Black ouvrit et referma la bouche, le souffle coupé.

- Je suis conscient que cette première heure de cours peut vous donner l'impression que j'ai des griefs contre vous Messieurs Potter et Black. Cependant, vous êtes l'exemple typique des problèmes que connaît votre génération. C'est ce sur quoi nous allons travailler aujourd'hui. Puisque vous semblez persuadé que le monde est divisé entre bien et mal, nous allons étudier la distinction entre magie dite blanche et magie dite sombre.

Lily tendit son corps comme un arc tout à l'écoute de ce que racontait le professeur.

- Soyez attentifs car cette seconde heure de cours sera la seule théorique de l'année.

Avec plaisir, Severus s'aperçut qu'effectivement une heure était déjà passée.

- Tout d'abord, la première chose à savoir est que cette distinction magie blanche/magie noire est très grossière. Chacune de ces magies comprend d'autres disciplines, la magie des arbres, la maitrise des éléments sont des magies dites blanches. C'est le même principe pour la magie noire et la nécromancie, la légilimencie etc. Cependant, prenons un exemple concret comme celui de la sanguinomagie. A première vue, je suis certain que Monsieur Potter ou Monsieur Black me répondra que c'est de la magie noire qu'elle est mauvaise et qu'il ne faut donc pas l'utiliser. Mais soyons plus précis. Cette magie est-elle réellement si sombre ? Je ne crois pas. Aristide Dunham, le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste a d'abord été Chirurgicomage. La chirurgiecomagie est comme la chirurgie des moldus. Ces médicomages vont ouvrir le patient avec des sorts de coupes et tentez d'arrêter les hémorragies par exemple. Maintenant jeunes gens, dites moi, comment parviennent-ils à stopper une hémorragie ? Certains ont-ils des idées ?

Severus décida que le professeur lui donnait envie de participer. Il leva la main.

- Un sort de ralentissement le temps de trouver d'où vient tout le sang puis des sortilèges de cicatrisation.

- Très bonne hypothèse Monsieur Rogue. Cinq points pour Serpentards. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi elle n'est cependant pas appliquée ? Oui, Miss, oui vous à côté de Miss Evans.

- Ellie Collins. Elle n'est pas appliquée parce que sur les enfants et les personnes âgées elle est dangereuse. Leur constitution physique les rend plus à même de garder des séquelles des sorts de ralentissement. En plus, cela n'arrête pas le corps de saigner mais comme son nom l'indique le ralentie. L'hémorragie est donc toujours là.

- Excellent ! Cinq points pour Griffondor. C'est exactement ça, la majorité des sorts dits « blancs » laissent des séquelles à un grand nombre de sorciers lorsqu'on les utilise pour soigner. Au contraire, un Sanguinomage peut faire cesser le sang de couler. Il maintient le corps dans une sorte de stase le temps pour le sorcier d'analyser tous les vaisseaux sanguins du patient et de trouver d'où vient la fuite si on puit dire. Bien entendu, ce sont des professionnels et ce qui nous demanderait des heures d'analyse ne prend que quelques minutes pour eux. Selon le rapport dévoilé par Dunham au nom de Sainte-Mangouste pour l'année dernière, la Sanguinomagie a permis de sauver 85% des patients qui souffraient de problèmes cardiaques, d'hémorragies ou d'autres problèmes d'irrigation sanguine notamment cérébrale. Je repose donc ma question : cette magie est-elle sombre ? Donnez-moi votre point de vue Monsieur Potter.

- Et bien…si ça sauve des gens…

Eden Reece sourit.

- Exactement. La magie blanche peut tuer des gens. La magie noire peut en sauver. Un _Expulso_ bien lancer et l'on peut tuer quelqu'un. Même un _avis_ qui permet de faire apparaître des petits oiseaux peut être dangereux si on leur fait viser les yeux de l'ennemi. Est-ce que tout le monde comprend ? Il faut vraiment cesser d'avoir tous ces a prioris.

L'explication et le débat qui en suivit durèrent la deuxième heure de cours. Lorsque la troisième heure débuta, le professeur calma le jeu.

- Certains semblent encore assez sceptiques. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous allez tous ranger vos affaires et ne garder que votre baguette. Ensuite dirigez vous vers moi, sur l'estrade.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous avaient obéi. Reece ensorcela les bureaux et les entreposa au fonds de la classe. Puis, il fit apparaître de gros matelas gonflés au maximum et les installa sur le sol et sur les murs de la salle.

- Je veux que vous vous divisiez en deux groupes. Tous ceux qui estiment que la magie blanche ne peut pas blesser, sur ma gauche, les autres sur ma droite.

Tous se placèrent selon leurs opinions. Les deux groupes n'étaient pas tout à fait égaux et Reece en fit changer quelque uns pour égaliser.

- Bien, maintenant, que chacun s'installe face à un élève de l'autre groupe.

Là encore, les deux lignes furent rapidement faites.

- Le groupe qui était sur ma gauche, vous allez lancer un _Diffindo_. Vous devez tous le connaître déjà mais pour ceux pour qui ne serait pas le cas, ce sort provoque des petites coupures. Ceux sur ma droite vous allez lancer un _Prudeo_.

Il leur montra le mouvement de baguette à faire avec la formule et demanda à ce que ceux du groupe de droite s'entrainent. Le bouclier avait une couleur brune plutôt belle. Lorsque tous réussirent à le faire, il continua.

- Comme vous le voyez, ce sort n'est pas très dur à apprendre. C'est un dérivé des sorts de protection typiques comme le _Protego_. Et pour ceux que cela étonnerait, ce sort est un sort de magie noire. Et oui, Monsieur Potter, ne prenez pas cet air constipé, toutes les disciplines considérées comme de la magie noire ne sont pas interdites. Ce sort est légal mais très peu utilisé, on se demande pourquoi, si tout le monde pense comme vous.

La classe fût secouée par un petit rire discret mais tout le monde se tût lorsqu'Eden Reece s'installa sur le rebord de son bureau. Il ordonna le début des combats amicaux.

Les deux lignes s'étudièrent pour certains en chiens de faïence. Severus, qui connaissait la capacité de certains sorts de magie noire à soigner, était dans la ligne qui allait lancer le Diffindo. Il avait en face de lui Aaliyah Nesbitt et s'il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour elle, il ne la trouvait pas non plus antipathique. De même, pour la jeune fille, Severus n'était pas aussi désagréable que Potter et sa clique le laissait présager. Les deux se respectaient assez pour ne pas se faire de coups tordus. Severus lança le sort sans être particulièrement convaincu et il s'échoua contre le bouclier d'Aaliyah. La jeune fille lui lança un sourire moqueur et, son ego touché, Severus recommença avec plus de vigueur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Severus était en sueur et Aaliyah voyait son bouclier faiblir. La jeune fille transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes et son bouclier tournait au beige foncé. Severus tourna son regard vers les autres groupes. Tous étaient dans le même état que lui. Potter et Black étaient même torses nus et leur incapacité à maintenir leurs boucliers les rendaient encore plus furieux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Face à eux Narcissa et Jugson se faisaient un plaisir de leur lancer des Diffindo. Ils savaient que la magie blanche pouvait être offensive mais ne croyait pas qu'elle pouvait l'être autant que la noire. Mais ils étaient quand même absolument ravis de pouvoir attaquer Potter et Black.

- Bien, jeunes gens.

La classe se stoppa. La majorité était épuisée et Severus se demanda comment ils allaient tous faire pour survivre aux autres cours de la journée. Heureusement pour les Serpentards, ils avaient Histoire de la magie ensuite. Ils pourraient donc se reposer.

- Etirez-vous un peu puis reposez-vous, j'ai demandé aux elfes d'apporter de quoi boire. Ils devraient arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

Tous obéirent et accueillirent avec un soulagement non feint l'arrivée des elfes. Ils se saisirent des verres avec avidité puis se désaltérèrent.

- Bien. Que pensez-vous de ces petits duels. Monsieur Black peut-être ?

Black termina sa boisson avant de s'étirer en arrière et de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'était épuisant !

- Je veux bien vous croire, répondit Reece dans un ricanement. Mais encore ?

- Je ne pensais pas que le Diffindo pouvait être aussi puissant. Macnair ne se retenait pas.

- Oui, la puissance d'un sort varie selon la volonté de son lanceur. Etant donné vos antécédents avec les membres de la maison Serpentard, je veux bien croire qu'il est été ravi d'avoir l'autorisation de vous attaquer.

Macnair sourit de toutes ses dents et Black s'ébroua. Il rappelait un peu Lily à Severus parce qu'ils avaient tous deux la même manière de réagir lorsqu'ils étaient mi-amusé mi-fâché. Severus avait toujours trouvé ce geste terriblement existant chez Lily et il était furieux de le trouver aussi excitant chez ce crétin de Black.

- Potter, quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda le professeur quand il l'aperçut perdu dans ses pensées. Il mit un temps pour répondre.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un sort de magie noire pouvait être aussi utile. Je veux dire, le _Protego_ est utile mais il ne s'adapte pas à la volonté du lanceur comme le fait le _Prudeo_. Lorsqu'on le lance en étant à moitié convaincu par son efficacité, il laisse passer le sort, presque comme s'il n'y avait aucun bouclier.

Apparemment, il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience parce que Severus pouvait voir plusieurs coupures sur son visage et ses bras.

- Par contre, lorsqu'on totalement convaincu, il est…Wahou ! Je suis sur que même le _Doloris_ ne le passerait pas ! Alors que le niveau de protection du Protego ne bouge pas, il est toujours le même et il bloque seulement les sorts de faibles et moyennes intensités !

Potter paraissait médusé comme s'il découvrait un autre visage du monde magique. Eden Reece eut un sourire éclatant.

- Monsieur Potter vous venez de résumer très exactement le cours d'aujourd'hui. Que pensez-vous de la magie noire maintenant ?

Potter étendit ses jambes et se gratta la joue.

- Et bien…je pense toujours que c'est mal. Je veux dire, la majorité des disciplines qu'on classe comme étant de la magie noire sont très dangereuses tant pour ceux qui les pratiquent que pour ceux qui en ressentent les effets. Mais elle peut aussi être très utile. Je pense…Je pense que si quelqu'un me dit qu'il fait de la magie noire, je lui demanderai quelle branche il étudie avant de le juger.

- Bien, une dernière question dans ce cas. Tout à l'heure, vous avez accusé vos camarades de faire de la magie noire, vous pensiez que c'était normal de les détester à cause de cela. Est-ce que votre opinion d'eux à changer ?

Black et Potter se regardèrent, un peu anxieux. Finalement Potter reprit la parole.

- Et bien…Je les déteste toujours mais…Peut être que je peux accepter le fait qu'ils fassent de la magie noire. Après tout, s'ils en font vraiment, je ne sais pas quelle spécialité ils pratiquent. Même si je suis sur qu'elle est illégale.

- Potter !

- Désolé professeur.

Il ne paraissait pas du tout désolé et Severus se dit que son élan de lucidité était trop beau pour durer. Les Serpentards se faisaient encore insulter sans rien faire. Lily était tout aussi dépitée que lui et même Aaliyah et Deirdre secouaient la tête, désappointées.

- Potter…Vous êtes désespérant. J'allais vous accorder dix points chacun à Monsieur Black et vous pour avoir paru comprendre un point fondamental et reconnu vos erreurs. Mais votre dernière remarque vous vaut quinze points en moins et deux heures de colles Samedi soir avec moi.

- Quoi ? Mais Monsieur, c'était juste une bla-

- Je ne veux rien entendre Potter.

Son ton était très sec et Potter baissa la tête, soumis.

- Je ne vous permets pas d'accuser vos camarades sans preuves. Vous n'êtes jamais aller chez eux que je sache, vous ne vous êtes jamais liés à eux, vous proférez donc des allégations sur la simple base de vos préjugés racistes sans connaître réellement aucun des membres de la maison Serpentard. Si j'osais, je dirai que Lord Voldemort et vous êtes similaires dans le sens où vous discriminez un certain groupe de personne sur l'hypothèse qu'ils seraient dangereux et inférieurs à vous. Mais vous n'êtes pas un aussi bon sorcier que lui.

Eden Reece se détourna de lui et se rassit à son bureau.

- Quoi qu'on dise, Lord Voldemort est un sorcier très doué dans son domaine. Vous n'êtes extrêmement doué que pour faire des blagues, Potter. Vous ne jouez pas dans la même catégorie. Si vous veniez à lui faire face, vous mourriez dans la seconde.

Le professeur avait l'air vraiment désespéré face à l'attitude du Griffondor. Potter n'osait rien dire. L'adulte se cala complètement à sa chaise et ferma les yeux. La classe entière était silencieuse. Ce fût dans cette ambiance que la sonnerie retentit. Alors que les deux maisons rangeaient leurs affaires et commençaient à sortir, Reece parlât de nouveau.

- Je vous attends à 14 heures Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard.

- Mais, Monsieur, ce sont les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch !

Potter était scandalisé et il tenta vainement de convaincre l'homme de changer d'heures.

- Potter, si vous ne vouliez pas de cette retenue, il ne fallait pas insulter vos camarades. Cela vous servira de leçon.

Severus quitta la salle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Potter était toujours à l'intérieur, essayant d'argumenter mais il se fît mettre à la porte en un rien de temps. Il l'entendait encore grommeler tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour rejoindre la salle de cours d'Histoire de la magie.


	5. L'enfant gâté

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :**Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Remerciements**** :** Merci encore à _Philou_ (oui, effectivement, Harry se défoule un peu sur son père :P), _Yumi_ (Harry essaie d'être impartial mais il a quand même un peu de mal ^^) _Odchan_ (James et Sirius vont grandir mais pas d'un coup, il va falloir un peu de temps), _Echo_ (j'ai un peu poussé Harry dans ce chapitre mais il ne sera pas si "pro-serpentard" dans les autres chapitres, il tentera vraiment d'être impartial ! Le problème c'est qu'il ne peut pas arriver d'un coup et dire aux Serpentards que Le Lord n'est pas la solution, il ne serait pas pris au sérieux. Ceci dit, on va comprendre un peu plus le point de vue de certains serpentards et comment Harry les influence dans très peu de temps !) et _Heloc61_ (J'espère que la suite te plaira !)

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 4 :** _L'enfant gâté_

Enfant, pourquoi pleurer, puisque sur ton passage  
On écarte toujours les ronces du chemin?  
Une larme fait mal sur un jeune visage,  
Cueille et tresse les fleurs qu'on jette sous ta main.

Chante, petit enfant, toute chose a son heure;  
Va de ton pied léger, par le sentier fleuri;  
Tout paraît s'attrister sitôt que l'enfant pleure,  
Et tout paraît heureux lorsque l'enfant sourit.

Comme un rayon joyeux ton rire doit éclore,  
Et l'oiseau doit chanter sous l'ombre des berceaux,  
Car le bon Dieu là-haut écoute dès l'aurore  
Le rire des enfants et le chant des oiseaux.

(**Guy de Maupassant **– _Poésies diverses_)

.

.

.

- Rhaaa !

Je claque la porte si bruyamment que Flitwick me réprimande d'un ton sec. Malgré sa taille, je ne veux pas me le mettre à dos. Il peut être hargneux quand il s'y met ! Je m'excuse dans un grommellement mais le regard qu'il me lance ne me dit rien qui vaille alors je recommence mais en articulant cette fois.

Mais il ne comprend pas ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Nesbitt et Rowlands n'ont pas arrêté de me harceler de tout son cours !

Ce matin, nous avons eu cours avec Reece. Tout le monde savait qui il était depuis sa petite prestation d'hier et je dois dire que j'étais assez curieux de voir ce qu'il pouvait donner. Il est vrai que sa mise en garde à propos de nos blagues contre les Serpentards et notre nonchalance en cours nous a un peu perturbés Sirius et moi mais rien de bien méchant. Remus est le seul à l'avoir pris réellement au sérieux. Apparemment, son sixième sens de loup-garou l'a mis en garde contre lui.

Quand il nous a expliqué cela hier soir, Sir' et moi on s'est bien moqué de lui. Je veux dire…allez quoi ! Son sens lupin –oh oh quel jeu de mot- qui le prévient à propos d'un prof ? J'adore Remus mais cela relève plus de la paranoïa que de faits avérés. Mais il n'a pas dérogé de sa version. Il semblerait que Reece soit un sorcier très puissant. Si puissant qu'il donnerait des frissons dans le dos de Remus. Lunard n'a pas arrêté de dire que quand ses yeux ont croisé ceux de Reece, son loup s'est mis à hurler. Remus est certain que Reece a déjà affronté des lycanthropes et qu'il sait comment les maitriser. Il dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il regarde Reece, il se sent en danger et en sécurité en même temps. Complètement paradoxal.

Mais quand on a compris Patmol et moi qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, on a vite cessé de se moquer de lui. Remus n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux à propos de quelque chose. Cela nous a surpris Sirius et moi de le voir se mettre dans cet état à cause d'un professeur et on a tenté de le rassurer comme on pouvait. On n'y serait jamais arrivé si Peter n'avait pas fait sembler de se casser la figure en trébuchant sur les livres que Sirius avait balancés par terre en défaisant sa valise un peu plus tôt. Peter a toujours eu le chic pour faire rire Remus, bien plus que Sirius ou moi qui le faisons simplement sourire.

Le cours de ce matin était intéressant honnêtement. C'est évident que la magie noire est quelque chose de mal mais c'est vrai aussi qu'elle peut être utile. Je ne savais pas cela, tous ces trucs sur la Sanguinomagie, Sainte-Mangouste etc. Mais si ça peut sauver des vies, je ne vois pas le problème. Mais qu'on n'aille pas me dire que Snivellus et ses potes mages noirs ne touchent pas à des trucs illégaux ! C'est inscrit sur leurs visages ! Sirius était un peu plus réservé à ce propos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les paroles de Reece ont semblé le faire réfléchir.

Enfin si. Je _sais_ pourquoi. Dans cette salle de classe, il y avait sa cousine et certains de ses amis d'enfance. Je sais que c'est dur pour Sirius de devoir leur faire face chaque jour. C'est un peu plus difficile chaque année car il voit bien que certains membres de sa famille aimeraient pouvoir le suivre mais qu'ils ne veulent pas contrarier tous les Black. Il ne m'en a pas réellement parlé mais je le connais, c'est mon meilleur ami. Quand Lily et moi serons mariés, il sera mon témoin, je le sais et il le sait aussi.

Sirius a toujours baigné dans la magie noire. Il sait très bien qu'elle peut tout autant soigner que tuer. Mais quand il est rentré en Première année, ça a été tellement difficile pour lui de se faire presque renier par sa mère qu'il a décidé que tout ce qui était lié, de près ou de loin, à sa famille était à bannir de sa nouvelle vie. La magie noire en fait partie tout comme l'emploi d'elfes de maison –il est catégorique sur ce point, jamais il n'en emploiera ! Je me demande si c'est le fait que sa famille empaille les têtes de leurs elfes morts. Cela doit être traumatisant pour n'importe qui de vivre dans ce genre de maison-, les résidences secondaires et les galas de charité. La liste est encore longue mais je préfère ne pas y penser, j'y serai encore demain sinon. Toujours est-il que le cours de Reece l'a bouleversé. Je crois qu'il a chamboulé les convictions que Sirius avait développées après sa première rentrée scolaire.

On en a un peu discuté tout à l'heure après le cours. Enfin, après que je me sois calmé après le cours. Il m'a dit que même s'il était ravi d'avoir été réparti à Griffondor et qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas de s'être mis sa famille à dos, la beuglante de sa mère lui hurlant des horreurs l'avait vraiment blessé. Je me souviens de ce moment. C'était deux jours après la rentrée et Sirius et moi venions à peine de faire réellement connaissance. Il devait être quelque chose comme 21 heures quand un aigle s'est posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir. Un aigle. Sérieusement, quelle famille était assez cinglée pour employer des aigles pour délivrer son courrier ? Sirius l'avait tout de suite reconnu et lui avait ouvert. L'animal avait posé la lettre rouge et était reparti sans un regard, certainement aussi hautain que sa maitresse. Walburga devait probablement croire que du fait de son nom et de sa nouvelle maison, Sirius serait seul et pas intégré mais ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi, quand la beuglante s'ouvrit et qu'il entendit la voix criarde de sa mère lui promettant milles horreurs quand il reviendrait, tout en lui expliquant à quel point elle était mortifiée, qu'il avait apporté la honte et la désolation sur la famille, que c'était un déshonneur pour elle d'avoir un fils comme lui, et que Regulus deviendrait le Premier héritier, à sa place, lui, Peter et Remus avaient été témoins de la scène. Sirius n'avait rien dit, juste observer la lettre s'autodétruire et il était resté de longues minutes debout. Il s'était alors approché avec Remus et Peter et tous trois avaient juré à Sirius qu'ils seraient là pour lui. Ce jour-là, leur amitié était réellement née et le lendemain, Sirius jetait tout ce qui avait un lien avec sa mère. Dans les années qui suivirent, tous les livres de magie noire qu'il possédait finirent à la poubelle tous comme les photos de famille où les cadeaux qu'il recevait de leurs parts.

Sirius lui avait dit ce midi qu'il avait pensé que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Effectivement, c'était peut-être la bonne chose à ce moment précis de sa vie. Aujourd'hui peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Sirius avait paru d'accord avec cela. Il m'avait regardé avec un air désespéré et m'avait murmuré qu'il avait vraisemblablement changé d'avis à la seconde où Reece leur avait fait part des statistiques de Dunham. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi ce que Reece lui avait dit l'avait convaincu alors que McGonagall ne faisait que répéter cela depuis des années. Il m'avait alors répondu qu'il s'était rendu compte que je pouvais mourir. Et il avait simplement ajouté que j'étais son meilleur ami et qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne supporterait pas de me perdre, que si la magie noire pouvait me sauver, alors il ferait tout pour m'aider.

Je crois qu'à ce moment, j'avais les yeux un peu humides mais il est absolument hors de question que je l'admette devant quiconque. Je sais que je ferais la même chose pour lui si jamais il venait à être blessé.

Bref.

Tout ça pour dire que le cours de Reece a fait beaucoup de remous. Dès la fin des trois heures, le bouche à oreille s'est mis à fonctionner et dès le repas du midi, toute l'école était au courant du point de vue du nouveau professeur. Les Serdaigles semblaient être ravis de ce changement et les Poufsouffles sur la défensive. Il est vrai qu'aucune de ces deux maisons ne l'avaient encore eu et je pouvais comprendre que tous ne soient pas convaincus par ses méthodes. Toute l'école avait aussi été mise au courant de ma colle et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis dans un tel état de nerfs. Nesbitt et Rowlands n'avaient pas cessées de faire des remarques à propos de Reece et de combien ma colle serait dure et à quel point je devais être malheureux de rater les sélections, moi le pauvre petit bébé chéri à son papa.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine que je suis un fils-à-papa ! Mais le simple fait de le dire à voix haute provoque l'hilarité. Heureusement Lily ne suivait pas ses amies sur la voie du Moquons-nous-de-Potter.

Lily…

Elle est juste extraordinaire. Depuis que je suis tout petit, la réputation de la famille Potter et surtout celle de mon père, le super auror Potter, joue sur mes relations avec les autres. Tout le monde cherche à s'attirer la sympathie de ma famille et la majorité se dit probablement qu'en entrant dans mes bonnes grâces, ils arriveront plus facilement à toucher mon père. Et toutes les filles rêvent de devenir la future Lady Potter. Richesse, popularité. Qui n'en rêverait pas ?

Moi ça ne fait que me déprimer. J'ai l'impression que personne ne m'aimera jamais pour ce que je suis. Mais Lily… elle n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. De toute ma vie, elle est la seule à ne pas avoir été influencée par mon nom. Je sais qu'elle vient du monde moldu et que c'est très possible que cela soit pour ça qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de l'influence de ma famille. Mais ça n'a rien changé quand elle l'a apprit par ses amies plusieurs semaines plus tard. Elle se comporte toujours de la même manière avec moi. Son tempérament est fougueux, elle est comme une flamme étincelant de mille feux dans la nuit. Son regard si vert, profond et généreux, change du tout au tout quand elle m'observe. J'aimerai pouvoir dire que c'est parce qu'elle m'aime mais je sais que c'est surtout parce qu'elle est furieuse contre moi.

J'essaie de la séduire. Mon père m'a dit qu'il fallait offrir des fleurs et des bijoux. Je l'ai fait dans un premier temps mais elle m'a rie au nez en me renvoyant mes cadeaux. En me hurlant qu'on ne l'achetait pas. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais quand j'en ai parlé à mon père il a simplement gloussé. Selon lui, une femme comme Lily, on l'a à la persuasion. Du coup, je n'abandonne pas et j'essaie par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention. Mais à part quand je fais des erreurs, elle ne me remarque pas. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pensait de Reece, elle m'a dit qu'il était très pédagogue, qu'elle était d'accord avec tout ce qu'il avait dit en particularité à propos des Serpentards et de mon comportement. Pour finir, elle a terminé par un petit « tu as amplement mérité ta colle » assassin qui m'atterrit comme une flèche en plein cœur. Je me rends bien compte que je ne suis pas des plus aimables avec les Serpentards mais elle ne se rend pas non plus compte à quel point elle me blesse quand elle me traite aussi mal.

Sirius, Remus et Peter ont suivi les autres Griffondors et Remus m'a très fortement conseillé d'aller voler un peu pour me détendre. Lui aussi est très amusé par ma colle surtout que depuis toujours, il est le premier à défendre les Serpentards mais il ne se moque pas de moi. Je me demande si ce n'est pas pire de voir dans ses yeux à quel point cette situation le divertit alors qu'il ne dit pas un mot.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai eu le temps de retourner dans ma chambre, prendre mon balai et redescendre les escaliers principaux. Il était 18h15. Alors que je descendais un autre escalier, je vis Lily en monter un autre, probablement pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle était vraiment jolie dans son petit chemisier blanc boutonné jusqu'à l'avant-dernier bouton de son col. Sa jupe plissée dévoilait de longues et fines jambes parfaitement épilées que James mourrait d'envie de caresser. J'en étais là, perdu dans mes contemplations quand on m'interrompit.

- Elle vous plait vraiment n'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ?

Je sursautais. En me retournant, je pus me rendre compte qu'Eden Reece était dernière moi. Il devait sortir de son dernier cours car il avait ses fiches sous le bras. Il était assez amusé, ça se voyait dans sa manière de me dévisager. Il était plus détendu que ce matin. Je crois que les autres professeurs lui ont tant et si bien parlé de nous qu'il devait prendre ce cours comme un test pour le reste de l'année. On doit être vraiment diabolique pour perturber autant nos professeurs. Je crois qu'il attend que je lui réponde. Mais que dire ? Oui, Lily me plaisait énormément. Plus que cela, j'étais fou d'elle. Mais comment Reece pourrait-il comprendre cela.

- Vous savez Monsieur Potter, Lily Evans est très proche de Monsieur Rogue. Mais je crois que vous devriez enlever vos œillères. Severus Rogue est son meilleur ami et le restera toujours. Si vous voulez réellement qu'elle vous remarque et qu'elle tombe sous votre charme, commencez déjà par arrêter d'humilier son meilleur ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît lui ? Il ricane. Est-ce que j'ai pensé tout fort ? Je n'espère pas, j'en ai déjà bien assez de ces deux heures de colles ce samedi.

- Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'étais fou amoureux de la plus belle personne au monde. Mais quand elle me voyait, elle préférait me lancer des sorts plutôt que d'écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire. J'ai tout essayé sauf arrêter d'insulter ses amis. Quand je l'ai fais, plus par désespoir de cause que par réelles convictions c'est vrai, ça a tout de suite amélioré mes relations avec cette personne. Si vous voulez l'amour de Miss Evans, commencez par avoir son amitié. Quand elle se rendra compte que vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent et de généreux, elle tombera peut être amoureuse de vous.

- Vous le croyez vraiment ?

Je déteste quand je parais aussi hésitant face à une figure d'autorité. C'est un peu comme si je me retrouvais sans baguette face à Snivellus alors qu'il serait sur le point de me lancer un sort.

- J'en suis persuadé.

Sur ces entrefaites, il me devance et repart dans un tournoiement de cape. Est-ce que ça peut réellement marcher ? C'est vrai que Lily est toujours plus furieuse quand je m'attaque à Snivellus plutôt qu'aux autres mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui…

J'arrive finalement vers le stade. Il est vide. En même temps, la rentrée vient à peine d'avoir lieu et les sélections n'ont pas encore commencées donc aucune équipe ne peut s'entrainer. Je n'ai pas pris mon vif d'or, j'avais simplement envie de voler, faire des figures sans objectif précis.

Quand je m'arrête, la nuit est déjà bien tombée. La lune est presque haute dans le ciel. Je rentre à pas posés vers le château. Je n'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité mais j'ai ma montre aussi je sais que le couvre-feu n'est pas encore levé. Par contre, le dîner est fini depuis longtemps. Je fais un petit détour par les cuisines pour prendre un encas et retourne vers l'aile de Griffondor. Les garçons m'attendent en lisant pour Remus et en jouant une partie de bavboules pour Sirius et Peter. Lily rit avec ses amies juste devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Elle est vraiment belle. C'est une évidence que je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner à chaque fois que je la vois. Remus a levé les yeux de son livre et me désigne d'un coup de tête la place libre sur le canapé à côté de Lily. Le canapé fait trois places et seule Lily l'occupe alors je peux m'installer au même endroit qu'elle sans qu'elle n'ait l'impression que je la poursuive. Je remercie Lunard d'un petit mouvement de tête et m'assoit. Lily, Deirdre et Aaliyah s'arrêtent immédiatement et me dévisagent. Je décide cependant de ne pas me mêler de leurs conversations et pose simplement ma tête sur ma main, mon bras confortablement installé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il y a une place de libre entre Lily et moi et même si je ne la regarde pas, je sens le poids de son regard sur moi ainsi que la distance entre nous. J'ai l'impression d'être à des kilomètres d'elle et non pas à une place de canapé.

Est-ce que Reece a raison ? Devrais-je me calmer par rapport aux Serpentards ? Toute cette histoire de mage noir, d'attaque, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre mais si laisser tranquille ces foutus Serpents me permet d'avoir au moins l'amitié de Lily, alors peut être devrais-je essayer.

Une main passe devant mes yeux. Je me retourne, surpris.

- Oui ?

- Potter, ça va ?

Lily m'étudie. Elle a l'air inquiet et semble chercher sur mon visage une preuve que je ne me sens pas bien.

- Bah oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu es étrangement silencieux ce qui n'arrive jamais et tu n'as sauté sur Lily ce qui est encore plus étrange répond Aaliyah.

- Est-ce que tu vraiment James Potter ? Deirdre est presque prête à sortir sa baguette j'ai l'impression.

- Mais oui, tout va bien. Je repensais simplement à Reece.

- Oh.

Lily a l'air surprise.

- Ça t'a fait réfléchir ? Tant mieux. Mais si tu pouvais prévenir quand tu le fais, ce serait bien, parce que là, toute la salle commune te regarde et s'attend presque à te voir tomber raide mort tant tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

- Rowlands ton humour de merde, tu peux te le garder, tu m'en as assez fait baver cet aprem.

- Potter, elle ne rigole pas. Toute la salle commune te regarde.

Lily est tout à fait sérieuse. Je me retourne. Sirius et Peter ont arrêté de jouer. Franck et Alice, deux Poufsouffles très liés à notre maison, sont ici aussi et Alice a l'air prêt à aller chercher Mcgo ou Pomfresh pour moi. Remus sourit juste mais les autres sont tous préoccupés.

- Nan mais ça va oh ! Je réfléchis juste ! Y a pas mort d'homme !

- Bah…C'est-à-dire qu'on a tellement pas l'habitude de te voir utiliser ton cerveau qu'on se demandait si tout allait bien. Est-ce que tu es sur de savoir comment l'utiliser d'ailleurs ?

- Moque toi Francky, tu utilises à peu près autant ta tête que moi donc si tu dis que je suis idiot, tu l'es aussi mon vieux !

- Je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec lui.

Alice confirme et fait comme si de rien n'était en examinant ses ongles.

- 'Lice !

- Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité !

La salle entière rit. Tout le monde est plus détendu. C'est rafraîchissant et paisible.

- Reece t'a vraiment perturbé alors ? Me demande Lily. Vais-je avoir enfin une vraie conversation avec elle ?

- Disons que…Il m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses.

On dirait qu'elle s'attend à ce que je développe. Aaliyah et Deirdre aussi. Les autres sont aussitôt retournés à leurs préoccupations. Je jette un petit coup d'œil discret à Remus qui a forcément entendu notre discussion grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés. Il lève son pouce en approbation comme pour me dire qu'il ne faut pas que je me rate et que je la joue bien.

- Je crois…je crois que je suis peut être un peu intolérant.

- Un peu ? Deirdre s'étouffe presque de rire.

Des trois filles, elle est celle qui a le plus d'ironie. Aaliyah est la plus accessible aux autres mais aussi la plus prudente. Lily est ouverte à tout le monde mais ne se lie en réalité avec personne. Seules Aaliyah et Deirdre ont su faire tomber son mur de protection autour de son cœur.

- Diddy, au moins, il commence à l'accepter ! Lily me défend, je serais presque au paradis.

- Hey ! Ne faite pas de moi un monstre d'intolérance quand même ! Je prends un air offusqué. Lily se retourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

- James, j'espère quand même tu te rends compte que tu es totalement intolérant envers tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme toi ?

Elle m'a appelé James. Ça éclipserait presque l'insulte qu'elle vient de me lancer. Mon ego est tout à fait blessé.

- Comme moi ? Je me suis redressé sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis un peu tendu. Comment Lily me voit-elle ?

- Comme toi oui. Cela veut dire beau, défendant la magie blanche avec conviction, à Griffondor. Je peux continuer encore longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Lily me trouve beau. Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas me réveiller.

- Si. Tu détestes les Serpentards parce que tu trouves qu'ils sont des mages noirs en puissance. Tu méprises les Poufsouffles qui, je te cite, « ne servent à rien ». Tu déprécies tout ce que font les Serdaigles car tu trouves que ce ne sont que des « rats de bibliothèques qui ne sont bons car rapporter des bonnes notes ». Tu te moques tant des gens moins beaux, plus gros ou moins doués que toi que Lisa Curdy a demandé à changer d'école l'année dernière. Et enfin, tu attaques tellement souvent ce qui ont eu le malheur de te dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune préférence entre la magie blanche et noire que plus personne ne t'approche. Tu n'as pas remarqué que les seules avec qui tu discutais réellement sont toujours les mêmes ? Et plus que tout, tu attaques, la plupart du temps, gratuitement Severus qui répond à tout ce que viens de te dire alors que tu sais très bien qu'il est mon meilleur ami.

Lily a dit cela très gentiment et pourtant très fermement. Je sais qu'elle pense chacun des mots qu'elle vient de dire. Je ne lui réponds rien. Je ne suis même pas blessé en réalité. Tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai je m'en rends compte. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le réaliser plus tôt c'est bien la question. Etais-je autant aveugle ? A part mes camarades Griffondors, je ne suis ami qu'avec Franck et Alice dans les autres maisons. Je me tourne vers eux. Lily a parlé plutôt fort alors que je pense qu'ils ont entendu. Mais ils ne me regardent pas. Alice a les yeux fixés sur son livre mais je sais qu'elle ne lit pas. Quand elle le fait, elle un tic corporel : elle suçote le bout de son pouce gauche. A ses côtés Franck étudie ses pieds. Il ne prend même pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas avoir écouté. Il ne veut pas non plus me regarder. Je me retourne vers Lily. C'est vrai que Sirius et moi, on s'est beaucoup moqué de Lisa Curdy. La pauvre avait bien quinze kilos de trop et était si mal proportionnée qu'on aurait dit un cochon. Remus était ami avec elle et il nous en a beaucoup voulu le jour où elle a éclaté en sanglots au milieu de la Grande Salle après une de nos énièmes farces sur son poids tout en hurlant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de nous et qu'elle allait changer d'école. Notre réputation en a beaucoup souffert dans les semaines qui suivirent.

- Je suis con, hein ?

Je suis désabusé. Tu m'étonnes que Lily ne veuille pas me parler après tout ça. Lisa était une de ses collègues de dortoir et sans être proche, elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Le discours de Reece me revient en tête. Suis-je vraiment un être humain médiocre ? Bien moins sympathique que Crabbe dont la famille est pourtant ouvertement pour Voldemort ? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Comment, par Merlin, en suis-je arrivé là ?

- James, tout va bien ?

Sirius, Peter et Remus se sont relevés et rapprochés de moi. Depuis ce matin, ils ont bien remarqué que j'étais ailleurs et que ce n'était pas dû qu'à la colle du professeur de défense.

- Ouai, ça va. Je crois…Je crois que je viens de prendre conscience d'un truc.

Ils ne me répondent rien. Que pourraient-ils dire de toute façon ? Lily et ses amies n'ajoutent rien non plus. Je me lève et monte dans le dortoir. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. Mon lit m'apparaît comme un petit coin de paradis. Je m'endors rapidement.

.

.

.

Je passe le reste de la semaine dans un état un peu cotonneux. Sirius me comprend, je crois qu'il ressent la même chose mais qu'il sait mieux le cacher que moi. Lily ne m'a pas reparlé depuis. Elle a semble-t-il demandé à Aaliyah et Deirdre de ne pas me presser car elles me laissent relativement en paix. Le samedi arrive plus vite que je n'aurai cru. Je me dirige vers le bureau de Reece.

Depuis le début de la semaine, toutes les classes l'ont eu et il fait l'unanimité. Ses cours sont moins soutenus pour les quatre premières années car elles n'ont que deux heures mais il habitue les trois autres années à la vraie vie. Je crois que les Septièmes années sont les plus malchanceux puisqu'il s'agit de leurs dernières années. Reece cherche donc à leur donner un niveau correct en très peu de temps pour qu'ils sachent se défendre en cas d'attaque. Pour respecter le programme scolaire des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, il a décidé de ne passer qu'une heure par semaine sur les trois heures à parler des créatures magiques dangereuses que nous sommes censés étudier. Il s'accorde une heure mais en réalité, il en passe moins, peut être une demi-heure à trois quart d'heure. Il donne un essai de quatre pages minimum à faire sur la créature étudiée et le reste est de la pratique. Cette méthode reste à mettre à l'usure du temps mais il parait être du genre à respecter sa parole. S'il dit qu'il n'y aura qu'une heure –et encore- d'études des forces du mal, alors c'est que ça doit être vrai. Les autres années ont une heure et demi de cours théoriques et une demi-heure de pratique. Mais au contraire des autres, leurs devoirs est de savoir reproduire parfaitement les sorts appris en cours. Il a déjà prévenu que quiconque ne ferait pas ses exercices seraient collés. Je sens qu'il va avoir beaucoup de monde en retenues durant les prochaines semaines.

J'arrive enfin devant la classe dont la porte est fermée. Je frappe mais personne ne m'ouvre. Je tente d'entrer mais la salle est verrouillée. M'aurait-il oublié ? Finalement, je le vois arrivé au pas de cours. Il a l'air fatigué, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

- Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu une mauvaise nuit ce qui a décalé l'heure de mon réveil.

Je souris un peu. Il est plutôt sympathique quand il n'enseigne pas. Il ouvre la classe, ouvre les fenêtres en grand et d'un mouvement de bras, me dit où m'installer. Il s'installe sur le rebord de l'estrade et me dévisage.

- Monsieur Potter…Que vais-je faire de vous ? Je suis pour les retenues constructives mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faire comprendre que ce que vous dites et faites influence les autres.

Je crois que je fronce les sourcils mais j'ai comme un doute. Je suis tellement surpris que je pourrais aussi être en train de les lever jusqu'au milieu de mon front.

- J'hésitais beaucoup sur la meilleure façon de vous sanctionner et puis j'ai eu finalement une…révélation on va dire.

Il sauta soudainement. Il avait apporté un sac et je supposais qu'il s'agissait là de ma retenue. Il en sortit une sorte de bol de taille moyenne, finement ouvragé. De la même façon, il sortit plusieurs flacons remplit d'un liquide plutôt doré. Comme il rapprochait le bol et les flacons, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de filaments dorés plus que d'un liquide. Il posa le tout sur mon bureau. J'avais apparemment apporté mes affaires pour rien. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de flacons pleins de ces étranges filaments et je n'osais pas les toucher.

- Savez-vous ce que c'est Monsieur Potter ?

Il me désigna le bol et n'en ayant jamais vu auparavant, je niais.

- Je suppose donc que vous ne savez pas non plus ce que ce sont ceci ? Il me montra les flacons et je confirmais mon ignorance. Ceci est une pensine. Au cas où vous n'en auriez jamais entendu parler, il s'agit d'un objet dans lequel on entrepose nos souvenirs, ces petits flacons que je vous ai amené. Normalement, les souvenirs sont versés dans la pensine comme ceci. Il vida le premier flacon et les filaments se déposèrent avec douceur dans le récipient.

J'observais le phénomène avec enthousiasme. C'était vraiment magnifique. Je ne savais pas qu'un souvenir ressemblait à cela.

- Comment on fait pour extraire un souvenir Monsieur ?

- On appose sa baguette contre sa tempe et on pense au souvenir que l'on veut extraire. Il sera comme collé au bout de la baguette jusqu'à ce qu'on le dépose dans un réceptacle.

- Ce sont les souvenirs de qui ? Je sens l'indiscrétion de ma question mais je suis curieux.

- De vos camarades. Pour la plupart, vous ne les connaissez pas. Je suis allé les voir pour leurs poser quelques questions personnelles et…étrangement, vous revenez souvent dans la conversation. Je serai presque déçu que votre collègue, Monsieur Black, ne soit pas avec vous car il est aussi concerné par ces souvenirs.

Je suis encore plus intrigué. A-t-il recueilli des souvenirs où l'on parle méchamment de moi comme un juste retour des mauvaises blagues que j'ai pu faire ? Je suis aussi réticent à continuer cette conversation mais comme il s'agit de ma retenue, je ne peux pas lui demander d'arrêter.

- Voici en quoi consistera votre retenue. Nous allons verser tous les souvenirs dans cette pensine que le professeur Dumbledore nous a gentiment prêté et nous allons les visionner.

Je ne fais pas assez confiance en ma voix pour m'exprimer sans montrer ma peur aussi je ne fais qu'hocher la tête. Il verse un à un les souvenirs puis appose plusieurs sorts de protection sur la porte et les fenêtres qu'il vient de refermer.

- Simple mesure de sécurité, explique-t-il.

Il me tient l'épaule et son étreinte ferme et sûre me rassure. Je plonge mon visage dans la pensine. Tout se mêle et se démêle, les couleurs s'enchevêtrent et lorsque j'atterris cela se fait brutalement, sur les fesses. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, Eden Reece est à mes côtés. J'étudie la salle. Pas de surprise, il s'agit de la salle de cours dans laquelle je passe ma retenue. Mais le soleil est bas il y a un autre professeur Reece dedans. Je me tourne vers le véritable professeur qui me sourit et nous fait nous rapprocher de son lui de passé. Curieusement, il ne nous voit pas. Je distingue une autre personne avec lui. Il s'agit d'un Serdaigle de septième année dont j'ai oublié le nom et qui joue au Quidditch au poste de poursuiveur. Il semble préoccupé et je vois ses mains tremblées un peu.

- Allons, dit le Reece du souvenir. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, ce n'est pas un souci. Je comprendrai parfaitement.

- NON ! Son cri m'étonne. Vous avez dit que c'était pour la retenue de Potter, alors je veux le faire.

- Vous êtes sur ? Vous savez que James Potter va visionner ce souvenir ?

- Oui…oui…ça ne fait rien. Je ferais face.

- Mais s'il ne comprend pas, vous savez que vous risquez de faire face à des moqueries.

- Je…je…

De légers coups à la porte coupent la conversation. Riley Flynn fait alors son entrée. Je le reconnais comme étant un serpentard de septième année. Il est plutôt discret d'ordinaire. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là. Il salue Eden Reece puis étudie l'autre garçon. Il s'approche rapidement et lui prend les mains. Le Serdaigle craque et se jette dans ses bras, secoué. Ils se chuchotent à l'oreille de longues minutes mais je n'entends rien. Quand ils se détachent, ils s'assoient sur le rebord du bureau et je remarque qu'ils se tiennent toujours la main.

- Messieurs, vous êtes surs de vouloir le faire ?

- Oui, confirme Riley. Il faut que Potter comprenne que ses insinuations nuisent à toute l'école. Je suis sur qu'il peut être très agréable avec ceux qui lui ressemblent mais il ne l'ait pas avec nous. Sauf que comme il vient d'une famille réputée, chacune de ces paroles vaut de l'or.

Je suis ahuri. Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?

- Racontez moi ce qui c'est passé.

- Je viens d'une famille mixte, commença le Serdaigle. Ma mère est une sorcière et mon père est un moldu. A cause des préjugés de beaucoup de familles sang-purs, mes parents sont très protecteurs. Ma mère est une née-moldue et elle a étudié à Poudlard donc elle connaît les habitudes de ces familles et leur façon de faire. Mais elle connaît aussi la famille Potter parce qu'elle était ici quand Octans Potter y étudiait. Il a toujours été agréable avec tout le monde et ma mère l'appréciait beaucoup.

Il se tût et chercha ses mots. Riley l'encouragea en serrant plus fortement sa main.

- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ma mère refuse de croire que la famille Potter puisse avoir des défauts. Donc quand je lui parle de James…elle refuse d'entendre quoi que se soit. Pour elle, c'est tout à fait impossible qu'il soit arrogant, hautain et mesquin avec les autres. Je lui ai parlé de Lisa Curdy mais elle a balayé tout ce que je lui disais par un simple « ce ne sont que des enfantillages ». Le sujet Potter est devenu tabou à la maison et ça aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps…Mais j'ai commencé à fréquenter Riley. On était qu'amis au début et ma mère acceptait ça parce qu'elle savait que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des idiots à l'esprit étriqué. Et mon père suivait…Et puis…On a commencé à sortir ensemble.

Il n'ajouta rien. L'époque n'était pas favorable aux homosexuels et je crois qu'il attendait une réaction de la part de Reece. Mais il hocha simplement la tête et l'incita à continuer. Personnellement, je me fichais de la vie sexuelle des autres. Ils pouvaient bien aimer qui il voulait, cela m'importait peu.

- On ne s'est jamais caché mais on ne se montrait pas à tout le monde. Je pensais que ceux qui le savaient acceptaient plutôt bien la situation mais…Un jour ma mère a du venir à Poudlard. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Brûlopot parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un renseignement spécifique pour son boulot. Et elle en a profité pour venir me voir. Elle avait déjà rencontré Riley donc elle savait qui il était. Et ce jour-là… J'étais avec ma mère et on allait le rejoindre pour un petit thé avant qu'elle ne reparte. Sur le chemin on a croisé Potter et sa clique. Et Riley était avec ses amis dans le même couloir.

Il commençait à se mettre tout seul en colère et même les tentatives de son petit-ami pour le calmer restaient vaines.

- Il n'avait jamais parlé à Riley ! Jamais il ne s'était posé pour discuter avec lui et apprendre à le connaître ! Mais le simple fait qu'il soit un Serpentard et que son meilleur ami soit Nye Goyle le rendait aussi affreux que les autres ! Quand il a vu qu'ils étaient là, Potter leur a balancé des horreurs ! Qu'ils étaient des mages noirs, des lèches-bottes de ce Lord Voldemort dont tout le monde parle, qu'ils étaient des criminels comme tous ceux de sa maison et qu'ils ne valaient rien. Ma mère…dès qu'elle a entendu ce que Potter disait, elle m'a retenu. On n'est même pas allé voir Riley après, elle m'a juste emmené dans une salle de classe vide où elle m'a interdit de continuer à le fréquenter. Elle a dit…elle a dit qu'elle n'autoriserait plus aucun Serpentard à venir à la maison…

Je le vois fermer les yeux et il a l'air vraiment bouleversé. J'ai la gorge nouée. Riley reprend la conversation.

- J'adore Nye mais il me presse pour que je suive la même voie que lui. Dans ma maison, tout le monde n'est pas convaincu par ce Lord Voldemort mais les quelques qui le sont, sont très actifs et surtout très puissants. Lucius Malfoy, quand il était là, était le pire. Les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte mais ces mangemorts nous harcèlent. Nye m'a promis monts et merveilles et il m'a aussi clairement dit qu'aux vues de mes capacités en métamorphose je pourrais difficilement ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort. Qu'il valait mieux que je le rejoigne maintenant plutôt que d'attendre qu'il me le demande lui-même et que je ne puisse pas refuser sa proposition sans risquer la mort. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où Nye ne tente pas de me faire rejoindre son camp. Je lui ai demandé un délai de réflexion. J'en ai parlé à Stan et il m'a dit que je pouvais compter sur lui, que sa famille et lui me protègerait. Je comptais aller chez lui après Poudlard et me faire discret. Mais à cause de Potter, je ne peux plus. Sa mère ne veut plus me voir, elle ne veut pas de moi chez elle et je n'ai plus nulle part où aller. Mon père aimerait bien que j'accepte la proposition de Nye et en l'espèce…je ne crois pas que j'ai vraiment le choix…

Le silence accueille sa déclaration. Reece semble vraiment attristé par ce choix. Les deux autres garçons sont muets.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous Riley. Il n'est pas question que vous rejoigniez Lord Voldemort si vous ne le voulez pas. Je vais en parler au directeur.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur mais en toute honnêteté, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez faire grand-chose.

Reece a un sourire mutin.

- Croyez-moi Monsieur Flynn, j'ai beaucoup plus de moyens que vous ne le pensez.

Le souvenir s'efface et mon esprit est comme bloqué. Je ne savais pas…Je n'avais pas compris…Une autre scène apparaît. Reece est toujours là mais il est dans les jardins du château. Il est accompagné par deux petits Serpentards que je ne connais pas. Probablement des premières années. Ils sont dans une zone peu fréquentée et je crois que ça les rassure de savoir que personne ne va passer parce qu'ils sont tous les deux en train de pleurer. Reece s'est agenouillé en face d'eux et leurs tend des mouchoirs. Je l'entends essayer de les réconforter mais ils ne cessent de pleurer. Au bout de longues minutes, l'un des deux parvient à retrouver une certaine contenance.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Monsieur. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

De grosses larmes recommencent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Expliquez-moi la situation les garçons.

- On est en classe avec les Griffondors pour presque tous nos cours. Et ils n'arrêtent pas de nous brutaliser !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ils nous piquent nos affaires, ils lancent des trucs dans nos potions, ils nous donnent des coups quand on essaie de faire des sortilèges et ils nous marchent même sur les pieds quand on passe en face d'eux dans les couloirs !

- On essaie de se défendre mais on n'y arrive pas ! A chaque fois, il y a d'autres Griffondors plus âgés et on se fait battre encore plus à chaque fois dans ces moments là. Quand on arrive dans notre salle commune, tout va bien et on prend soin de nous mais à l'extérieur tout le monde nous déteste ! Severus nous donne toujours des potions et il essaie de nous défendre face aux Griffondors mais il n'y arrive pas vraiment…

- Les Griffondors sont persuadés qu'ils ont toujours raison tout ça parce qu'ils ont les Maraudeurs ! Si Potter, Black et compagnie ne leur avaient pas donné l'impression que c'était normal de nous agresser, alors on serait tranquille !

- Ouai, surtout que nous, on leur avait rien fait ! la première fois, on voulait juste demander un renseignement à un deuxième année de Griffondor mais il nous a regardé comme si on était des insectes et il nous a ordonné de partir en nous insultant !

- Du coup, on reste avec Bellatrix, Nye ou Severus. Ils sont les seuls à prendre soin de nous !

- Est-ce que vous avez essayé d'en parler avec vos professeurs ? Reece est vraiment soucieux.

- Oui mais ils ne peuvent rien faire. Quand on en a parlé à Madame McGonagall parce qu'ils font partis de sa maison, elle a juste soupiré. Apparemment, ça fait des années qu'elle essaie de les calmer mais que ça ne marche pas…

Les deux petits se taisent. Ils sont mignons avec leurs têtes de poupons et leurs grands yeux expressifs. L'un tire sur sa veste anxieusement tandis que l'autre fixe le bout de ses chaussures. Je ne me rendais pas compte mais…je les pousse dans les bras des Mangemorts. Bellatrix et Nye en sont, je le sais, Sirius a vu leurs marques sur leurs bras. Pour Snivellus, je ne sais pas mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Ces petits…ils sont comme les Griffondors, effrayés par cette grande école, perdus sans leurs parents. Ils aimeraient pouvoir avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter mais ils n'ont personne. Personne en dehors des mangemorts…

J'ai peur de faire un rapprochement qui ne me plaira pas.

Là encore, le souvenir s'efface mais j'en ai assez vu. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. J'ai du mal à respirer, ma tête me tourne et je crois bien que des étoiles noires commencent à apparaître dans mes yeux. Mes jambes tremblent et je ne sais pas si je pourrai marcher. J'aimerai pouvoir le dire à Reece mais je reste silencieux, je n'y arrive pas. Heureusement, je crois qu'il s'en rend compte. Il me saisit l'épaule et en quelques secondes, nous sortons des souvenirs.

La salle de classe est toujours la même, le soleil est toujours aussi haut et à peine une heure s'est écoulée depuis que je suis là. Reece me regarde avec intérêt et je ne sais pas s'il le fait pour savoir si j'ai tiré une leçon de ce que j'ai vu ou si c'est parce qu'il est inquiet pour ma santé. Je ne m'y intéresse pas plus. J'ai toujours l'impression d'étouffer. Nous ne sommes que deux dans la pièce mais c'est comme si nous étions cinquante. Reece ouvre les fenêtres et un courant d'air salvateur me caresse le visage. J'entends la clameur des étudiants qui s'amusent à l'extérieur et même les commentaires du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qui fait passer les sélections. Lester Norton est un septième année très compétent. Il est fin stratège et je pense que ces techniques pourront nous être plus qu'utiles lors des prochains matchs. Je m'approche de la fenêtre.

Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Le ciel est dégagé et un beau soleil réchauffe le paysage. Un petit vent doux rafraichit l'ambiance et j'espère que ce temps durera encore un bon moment. Reece se rapproche lui aussi mais au lieu d'étudier le panorama, il m'étudie moi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Monsieur… Je pensais que tout ce que nous faisions était innocent. Ce n'était que des blagues. Je ne me rendais pas compte…

- Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que j'essayais de vous dire Lundi ?

- Je crois…La magie noire, c'est mal mais pas toujours et tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des mangemorts…

Je l'entends rire. C'est un comme un jappement d'animal. Pas comme Sirius qui est clairement un chien mais dans le même genre. Peut-être que Reece est lui aussi un animagus ?

- Nous pouvons résumer cela comme ça, effectivement.

- Mais comment savoir ?! Comment savoir qui est un mangemort et qui n'en est pas un ? Je sais bien que la situation n'est pas aussi idyllique que mes parents essaient de me le faire croire. Ils ne veulent pas me le dire mais je sais bien que c'est de pire en pire. Toute cette histoire avec ce Voldemort…ça ne va pas bien finir ! Alors comment on peut savoir qui le soutient ou pas ?!

- C'est là tout le problème, Monsieur Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Et sans avoir de preuves, vous ne pouvez pas accuser des gens d'être des Mangemorts. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est vous lier à eux, apprendre à les connaître et découvrir ce qu'ils pensent réellement de la situation.

Je ricane en m'imaginant devenir ami avec Snivellus. Nous deux, côtes à côtes, à rire à une blague de Sirius. Complètement illusoire.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir. Monsieur Rogue et vous par exemple ne pourrez jamais être amis. Vous avez un passif bien trop chargé. Mais vous pouvez être civilisés. Vous pouvez discuter sans vous insulter, ni vous attaquer. Trouvez-vous une passion en commun.

- J'ai du mal à croire que je puisse avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec Rogue.

- Détrompez-vous. Il sourit d'un air affable. Monsieur Rogue est passionné par la Défense contre les forces du mal, tout comme vous, si je ne m'abuse.

Je me retourne scandalisé. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit vrai. Snivellus ! L'amoureux des potions ? Je dois avoir une attitude ahurie car Reece s'esclaffe bruyamment. Je me renfrogne. Il n'ajoute rien et retourne à son bureau.

- Monsieur Potter. Il vous reste environs trois quart d'heures. Vous utiliserez ce temps pour rédiger un petit essai sur l'influence de votre comportement sur les autres étudiants.

J'acquiesce. Je me rassois et sort de quoi écrire. Le reste de la retenue se passe dans un silence agréable mais qui me fait réfléchir.


End file.
